If I Cannot Have Your Heart
by Midget1994
Summary: After Tokyo, Robin tells Starfire that they couldn't possibly embark upon a relationship. But when Starfire becomes of interest to an old enemy, Robin finds himself unable to stay away from her, through his need to keep her safe.
1. Chapter 1

**If I cannot have your heart.**

**Chapter one. **

Starfire sat on the roof of Titan Tower, as often she did, her arms wrapped around her knees and her chin resting on them. She sighed and watched as the night faded in and the day faded away. A small breeze tugged at her hair, and she relished in the refreshing feeling it gave her.

_I'm sorry Starfire… It was a mistake._

The words played over in her head, and stung her heart. She hugged her knees tighter as if trying to escape it. The Teen Titans had not been back from Tokyo for much more than a week and everybody was happy of their victory. Plus the hospitality of the Japanese people was something that the teenagers would never forget. Starfire thought that everything was going so well! Robin had kissed her. And she couldn't have been happier. She had waited so long for something 'more' to happen between the two, and finally it had. he had taken some convincing, but he had kissed her, and they had finally embarked upon 'the relationship'. That was, until this very day. Starfire had been on the roof for some hours now, saddened by Robin's words.

_I shouldn't have led you on. I got caught up in our victory, but I stand by what I said, and I cannot, under any circumstances, be in a relationship._

Robin. He was all Starfire could think about. Though she did not want to. She wanted nothing more than his words to leave her mind, and the harsh look on his face to be erased from her memory. For him to take it all back. But she knew he wouldn't. Despite their kiss. Despite the emotion she thought they shared. She knew that Robin would not go back. He wouldn't listen to her. He only listened to the voice in his head, telling him that it was a bad idea. Telling him that it wasn't right. That it was a mistake. Though Starfire doubted that the voice in Robin's head was his own, but rather that of The Batman telling him these things. But that was beside the point. no matter who's words they were, Robin was the one who had said them to her.

_You're my best friend Star… you've always known that. But that is all we can be. I can't be Robin the hero, and Robin the boyfriend. It wouldn't work. It can't work. I didn't mean for this to happen, but i can't do it. And if I'm totally honest, neither should you. Hero's are what we are. All we are. I hope you can forgive me._

But she was not so sure. She remembered what he said back atop that building in Tokyo. That he was a hero, so he didn't have time for a relationship, and if she didn't like it… well, she didn't. But what could she do? It was Robin's wish that she keep their 'relationship' strictly professional from now on, and that she should see him only as her leader and her friend.

"Um… Star?" Beast Boy placed a hand on her shoulder, and she turned up to see him. His face was almost scared, he was unsure how to act.

"It is okay Beast Boy, I will be all right. You do not need to be so afraid. I shall not raise my voice at you, as I know you have come as a friend." She watched him relax, and a small smile met her eyes.

"I'm glad to hear that Star. Cyborg wanted to know if you were gonna come down for dinner?"

Starfire stared back at the almost set sun and sighed again. "I am not very hungry. Thank friend Cyborg for me, but I wish to partake in a flight across the city. I do not think I should be very long, but please take this for me," she took her communicator and handed it to the green boy, "I do not wished to be disturbed."

Beast Boy was unsure, he knew Robin would be against it, but he knew that Starfire was upset, and he didn't wish to upset her further. He nodded at the girl and moved towards the door to go back inside before Starfire caught his attention again. "Beast Boy?"

"Yeah Star?"

"If Robin has something to say about me being out alone in the city, with no way of communicating with any one, as I know he will, please tell him that I believe I will be fine. If he can face the hardships of life on his own, then I am certain I will be able to face a simple flight alone." And she took off into the sky, heading towards the city.

Beast Boy watched her leave, before heading back down to the kitchen area, where Cyborg was preparing to start dinner, and Raven was sat on the sofa in the living room area reading. He placed Starfire's communicator on the coffee table in front of the television, before going and sitting on a stool opposite Cyborg. "She's gone for a fly round the city, said she doesn't want to eat. Do you think she'll be okay?"

Cyborg looked sadly at his green friend. "I don't know, probably, because that's Starfire's nature. She'll pretend to be alright even if she isn't. It's Robin I'm worrying about. He's mad because he thought that Starfire would understand that he was trying to protect her."

Silence filled the room, and Cyborg went back to cooking. Beast Boy decided he was going to sit and mope and watch Cyborg cook. It was some time before Robin showed his face. No one turned to him when he entered; he looked sceptically at them, but shrugged it off. He was not in the mood.

"Dinner will be five minutes." Cyborg smiled at him and Robin returned it with a weak one. He meandered over to the sofa and plopped himself down sighing. Inside, he was glad Starfire wasn't in here. He didn't think it was safe to talk to her yet. He knew he'd upset her, but he also knew he might shout at her if she asked him one more time if he would reconsider. He couldn't. Of course he couldnt. She knew that, but she was being sutbborn Starfire as usual. Robin was brought out of his thoughts by Cyborg telling him to go over to the table. Homemade pizza! Cyborg's specialty and favourite. After ten minutes, he realised that Starfire hadn't arrived. He was reluctant to ask, but he did despite himself.

"Um, where's Starfire?" He looked around at his friends who neglected to meet his gaze. He noticed Beast Boy was fidgeting, the way he did when he couldn't keep his mouth shut, but knew he had to. Robin stared him out.

"She went to fly for a while!" Beast Boy shouted under the pressure. Robin sighed and glanced at the window. It was dark out now, and getting close to winter. He pulled his communicator off of his belt. She might not answer him, but it was worth a try. He clicked her name… and then he heard it. The beeping coming from behind him. Getting up, he walked over to the coffee table, and picked up the flashing communicator. He shot a death glare at Beast Boy who sunk into himself to try and get away.

"Beast Boy!" Robin growled at him, and before he had the chance to say anything else Beast Boy began talking.

"She said that if you could face life on your own, then she would be okay on a simple flight alone. Her words not mine! Please don't hurt me!" He shot behind Raven, who rolled her eyes at the green boy.

"Why did you let her go?!"

"Robin!" Raven got out of her seat and walked toward him. "This isn't his fault. You know he can't stand it when people are upset, and he probably just wanted to give her what she asked of him. I think it would be best for the two of you to not be cooped up here together, and get your heads around what happened. She's a strong girl; she can take care of herself." Raven reached him, and took Starfire's communicator out of his hand. He just stared at her, and then looked out to the city through the window.

"I hope so, I'd hate for her to get hurt because of me… again."

XXXXXXXX

Starfire managed to reach the city before the tears started. As they continued, she found it hard to keep her altitude and ended up touching down in the middle of the park. She fell to her knees and wiped her arm across her face to rid herself of the offending tears. Looking up, she realised that no one was around, not that she would have expected many or any people to be out when it had gotten so dark. Starfire picked herself up from the floor, and walked over to a swing set. She sat on the small seat, and gently pushed herself into a soothing rocking motion. She wasn't really thinking, wasn't really listening. She just sighed every now and then, and pushed herself when the light momentum ceased.

Then she was pushed. There was no breeze strong enough to move her and the swing, and she was certain that she hadn't pushed herself. But she found herself panicking and grabbing onto the chain for support as the swing moved forward fast. Starfire slammed her feet into the ground and lifted herself from the swing, turning to face the trees, starbolt at the ready. "Is there anyone there?" she got no reply. Only the trees rustling as they moved against each other. She made the decision to move towards the trees. Carefully. Cautiously. Her starbolt illuminated the branches, giving them an eerie look. She would be lying if she said she was not just a little bit afraid.

"Perhaps I was just imagining that there was someone." Starfire killed her starbolt, and made her way back to the swing set. She ran her hand along the bar as she passed it and made her way towards the fountain. Her reflection stared back at her and she looked at herself. Her eyes were a little red. But that was to be expected from her crying. Starfire sighed again for what must have been the hundredth time that night. She looked up to the stars, watching them blink. She tried. She tried so hard. But her trouble with Robin had clouded her mind. She could not find the joy in her to fly. Not matter what she thought of, Robin was in the back of her mind. Robin was making it so she could not fly.

"Oh Robin, why must you do this?" Tears threatened her eyes again and she sat down on the edge of the fountain. They fell again, she could not stop them. "Perhaps I should just let Robin be a hero. It is clear that his heart belongs to the helping of others and so can never belong to me."

She heard the footsteps this time. Loud and clear. They were heavy and stopped in front of her so she could see the front of the offending shoes. She followed up from them to the face of her intruder. Her hands found her mouth as she gasped and he eyes widened.

"Hello my dear."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed that. please leave a review if you have the time, it would be greatly appreciated :) thank you. Midge.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Robin woke suddenly, his face layered with sweat. Realising he was in his room, and that he had had a bad dream, he sighed and flopped back down into his pillow. Turning his head, he saw the time illuminated in red. 2.15. "Great." Robin was about to turn over and try to go back to sleep before remembering that Starfire had not returned by the time the Titans had gone to bed. What time was it? Sometime past 11. Too late for Robin to be comfortable with Starfire being out on her own, but the others convinced him to leave her to herself. It had started raining heavily and he was worried. Without debating it, he threw the covers off and headed towards his door. But before he stepped out, he heard someone go past quietly. Putting his ear to the door, he listened.

Every other step was off. Like that step was rushed. As if the person was limping. Perhaps he was just tired and it was his imagination? He carried on listening, and heard the door of the room next to his open and close again. "Starfire." She was home. But what had kept her out this late? Unless she had come home earlier and then gone to get a drink or something? After debating it, he decided against going to see her. She was probably still upset and wouldn't want to talk to him. Feeling defeated, Robin returned to bed. He would find out about Starfire in the morning and everything would be okay… Wouldn't it?

Starfire was not so sure. Actually, she had just returned home. Her whole body was dripping from walking so long in the rain. There was a streak of blood coming from the corner of her mouth, and she was surprised her leg was not broken from the pain that shot out when she walked. She too was feeling defeated and flopped onto her bed. The events of her evening playing through in her head. Trying to remember and understand what had happened.

XXX

"Hello my dear." The voice was sickeningly caring, and sickeningly familiar.

"No! It cannot be!" She stood as she felt more vulnerable sat down, and just a little bit frightened and confused.

"But it is. I did tell Robin that I would be back one day. Nothing between us changed."

Starfire was unsure of what to say. Or what to do. She knew herself that she would not win in a fight against him alone. It was difficult enough with the five of them, so she didn't stand a chance. Not against him. He was tricky, he was clever… he was Slade.

"At a loss for words I see. Do I not get a friendly greeting? It has been a while since we last saw each other."

"I will not exchange pleasantries with the likes of you." She glared at him. All the while trying to figure out how she could get herself away. She could not fly, and she could not call for help.

"I see you haven't changed. So I'll get straight down to it shall I?.. I know Starfire. I know all about what happened. You and Robin. The Kiss." He pulled her chin up and made her look into his eye. "I watched as he looked into your eyes, and finally showed the world his biggest secret. Foolish boy. Does he not realise now the danger that he has put…" Slade paused as Starfire's eyes moved away from his, and she looked to the ground. He smiled. "Trouble in paradise?" he let her go and she looked at the floor. Silence fell between the two. Starfire not wanting to admit to this vile being about what had happened between her and Robin. It was nothing to do with him. After a while, Starfire spoke.

"You will not be able to exploit Robin's feelings for me. His heart does not belong to me. He made that perfectly clear."

"You are naïve. Robin is being valiant. It has always been clear that Robin harbours strong feelings for you, even if he does not want to admit it. He is doing it to protect you. And now I know exactly how to break him."

"You will not harm Robin!" She glared at him, fire in her eyes. "If you wish to get to Robin then you will have to go through me."

"That's precisely what I plan on doing dear. You see," He made his way to circle around her. "Robin has two main weaknesses that I can exploit. His feelings for 'sweet little Starfire', and his obsession with me." Slade whispered in her ear from behind and it made her spine shudder. Starfire moved away so she could see him clearly.

"Robin does not obsess with you." Even as she said it, she knew she was lying. Robin's obsession with Slade had never really gone, and now that he was back, she knew that Robin would send himself insane trying to bring him down.

"Tell yourself what you like. Robin will not stop until he or I are dead. So if you would be ever so kind. I would like you to send Robin a message for me. Let him know I am back in town."

"What is it that you wish…" Starfire didn't manage to finish her sentence before she was punched in the jaw and sent flying across the park. She felt a little dizzy. As she groaned and opened her eyes, she saw Slade running at her. In panic, she fired a volley of starbolts at the man, and stopped when she could no longer see because of the smoke and mud that had been thrown into the air. Starfire stood. Waiting. Ready. Her eyes scanned around in front of her, and as the smoke cleared, she noticed he was gone.

She took a few steps forward before turning around, and as she glanced at his face Slade punched her in the gut. She fell to her knees gasping for air. "I thought you were stronger than this? You could at least put up half a fight for me. Make it worth my while." Slade walked over to her, and as he reached down for her, Starfire shot him in the chest with her eyes. He was sent back. "That's more like it."

Starfire got to her feet and ran after him. She attempted to beat him with combat; after all she was stronger than humans. She managed to get a few punches on him, but marvelled at how nimble he was. He was just blocking her attacks with ease. After a few minutes she pushed off him and they stood facing each other. Slade seemed like he hadn't broken a sweat, but Starfire was struggling to get her breath back.

"You cannot win girl. Even you know that." He walked towards her and she didn't move. She was unable to stop him when he brought his leg up and kicked her hard in the thigh, causing her to fall to the ground in pain. Before she could sit up, his hand snaked its way around her throat and pushed her down so she couldn't move but she could still breathe. "You tell Robin for me these words exactly. Slade is back, and this time, he will not fight fair." He glared into her eyes before letting her go, and disappearing off into the woods. Starfire lay there for a while, unable to move because of the pain.

And then it began to rain. She got to her feet shakily and looked up at the sky. She could not fly, she could not call anybody, and now she was wet. It looked like she was going to have a very long and painful walk back to the tower. Robin was not going to be happy.

XXXXXX

Starfire sat up on her bed again. "I cannot tell Robin. Not only will he be mad at me for leaving and for not apprehending Slade, but I cannot help but feel that Slade was right. Robin's obsession will get him killed one day. Robin must not know." She rose and went to examine herself in the mirror. Wiping the blood away from her mouth, she noticed the bruise forming on her thigh, where Slade had kicked her. Right between where her skirt ended and her boots began. This was not something she was going to be able to keep secret easily. Starfire changed, and got into bed. Exhaustion took her over, and she fell asleep.

The next morning, everyone was in the command centre, except for Starfire. It was nearing dinner time. Beast Boy and Cyborg were watching the tele, and Raven was reading. Robin was moodily eating some pancakes. Beast Boy looked over at him.

"So Robin… Did Starfire come back last night?"

"I heard her walking about when I woke up at about 2. But I don't know when she came home."

"Should someone wake her up? It is nearly dinner time." As if on cue, the door opened to reveal a very tired looking Starfire.

"Good morning friends!" She greeted them all as normal, and walked to the kitchen to find some food. Trying so hard to cover her limping. Missing breakfast had made her hungry. "Oh! Is this mine?" She picked up the communicator that Raven had left on the counter the previous evening.

"Yes." Robin answered her, not bothering to even look at her when she spoke.

"I thank you Beast Boy." She smiled at him, as she knew he had done what she asked of him the night before. The green being smiled back at her before going back to the television. Starfire had gotten some cereal ready, and walked over to the sofa, where Raven, Beast Boy and Cyborg were, leaving Robin on his own by the counter. As she went to sit down Cyborg caught her arm.

"Woah Star! What is that?!" he pointed to the deep purple bruise that had spread on her thigh; it was much worse now than it had been when she went to bed. The other two looked at her and gasped. Beast Boy moved over to her and looked at the offending bruise intently.

"Gees Star are you okay? That's pretty nasty!"

"I am fine Friend Beast Boy, merely a bruise, nothing that will not heal." She was doing well. Starfire praised herself on how realistic she was making it seem that there was nothing wrong.

"That is not just a bruise! It looks like you took quite a beating from something… or someone?"

This caught Robin's attention. He noticed Starfire glance at him cautiously through the corner of her eye, and he immediately put down his fork and rushed over. It wasn't just a bruise. That was no normal bruise at all. "Starfire! What happened?!"

"Friends please! I am fine. Honestly! Whilst out on flight yesterday I got distracted and flew into a telephone pole. It is nothing bad."

"It was you I heard last night." Everyone looked at Robin, Starfire unable to meet his gaze. "I knew I heard someone limping in last night, and going into your room. I thought I was hearing things, but you're definitely not okay."

"Robin I am…"

"Walk." He said it as a command.

"But Robin…"

"Walk. If you're so fine, I want you to prove it. Walk for me." He stared at her and she did as was asked. She walked towards him and he spotted it. The limp she was trying to hide. The pain she was trying to cover. He grabbed her arm as she got to him, and forced her to look at him. "What happened?"

"I told you Robin. It was a flying accident. I am truly fine." She looked at his face. He showed nothing. She wasn't sure if he believed her or not, but she wasn't changing her story. She couldn't.

"What time did you get back here?"

"I did not keep track of the time. Please Robin, release your grip." And he did. He let go and let his arm fall to the side.

"If I had to hazard a guess, I'd say that you came in when I heard you walking at 2 this morning. And that there is something you're not telling me. What were you doing out so late?" He glared at her as she looked at the floor.

"Robin, since you terminated out relationship, I do not think that it is necessary for you to know my whereabouts at all hours of the day. I have told you my story, and as my 'friend' you should respect that. If I cannot have your heart, you should at least stop acting like you have mine." And she left. Not bothering to hide the limp anymore. She knew what she just did was wrong; using Robin's feelings against him but what else was she supposed to do? He needed to back off. She needs him not to ask questions.

Cyborg looked to Robin. "You know she's lying right?" He got up and walked over to him.

"How so?" Beast Boy piped up from the sofa.

"Because BB, she's Tamaranean. She is a hell of a lot stronger than most of us and can sustain more damage. Whatever caused that bruise, it was not a gently flight through the city.

"Raven could you not…"

"No. She wouldn't let me in. Starfire is hiding something… but whatever it is, she doesn't want anyone to know."

Robin punched his hand. "I will find out." 

* * *

So not as good... however, i needed this to fit in with the next one:)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

A few days passed. Robin and the others had been unable to get anything out of Starfire, and she was adamant that she had flown into a telephone pole. Robin still was not convinced, but there was nothing he could do if Starfire didn't want to tell him, and he felt too uncomfortable to go and talk to her alone. He wasn't sure if she was still mad at him for what had happened. For what was essentially their breakup. But he did know he didn't want to go and find out.

Starfire's bruised thigh had turned a sickly yellow, but was healing and she was walking a lot better. But Starfire seemed distant. Everything she did made Robin feel like something was bothering her, and that there was something she really wasn't telling him. And to top it all off, Starfire was avoiding everyone. Not just Robin.

Today was no different. Everyone was in the Command Centre. Cyborg, Beast Boy and Robin were all playing a video game, their shouting echoing throughout the room. Raven was sat at the kitchen counter, reading as per usual. Starfire, was not there. She was in her room, just laid on her bed, staring at the ceiling. Her mind was filled with Slade. She couldn't deny that she knew that one day, the others would know. Robin would know. And everything she had tried to prevent would happen anyway.

Then, the alarm sounded, and the red lights began flashing. Starfire felt her heart speed up and her stomach sink. "Please do not let this be Slade." And she flew out to the others, to find out what was going on. She entered the room as a video came up on the screen of Red X running into a warehouse on the docks. Never had she been so relieved to see an enemy. She flew over and took her place in the group.

"He's breaking into a lot of warehouses; he must be looking for something." Robin looked back at the group and nodded. "Let's go!" and they left.

They arrived at the docks less than five minutes later. "Split up, and if you find him, give us a call." Raven, Cyborg and Beast Boy ran and entered the nearest three warehouses. Robin watched as Starfire flew off into one at the end. When she was out of sight, he ran into the closest warehouse he could find. It was pretty empty, a few boxes here and there, but there was no sign of Red X. Suddenly, there was a crash, and Robin ran back outside.

Raven was on the floor, rubbing her head. Broken wood and brick around her. She looked at Robin. "I found him." Robin helped her up, just as Beast Boy, Starfire and Cyborg came to join them. Red X stood in the broken doorway. Leaning cockily against the wall, his arms crossed.

"Oh hey cutie… ouch! What happened there?!" Red X pointed to Starfire's leg, as she lowered herself behind Robin, so he could not see.

"Nothing that concerns you."

"Robin been rough with you?"

"You do not accuse my friends of such things!" Starfire's eyes glowed as she floated to the front of the group. Red X noticed how big the bruise was, how far is spread around her thigh.

"Someone else been rough with you?" He watched as Starfire's eyes went back to normal. The flash of memory running past her eyes as she remembered Slade kicking her. Red X took his moment and threw some X's at the group. They hit all but Starfire who had flown up and towards him. She heard Robin shout her name as she tackled Red X and they tumbled into the building. They both landed on their feet facing each other. "There's nothing better than a fiery girl. Especially one who's as good looking as you."

He heard it, she was sure of it because he looked around as she did. Unsure of where the sound was coming from, the two circled around until they were back to back. It wasn't loud. But it was noticeable, and it was creepy. An eerie walking sound, in a dark, almost abandoned warehouse. Starfire lit her hands and tried to illuminate the dark but there was too much of it. "Do you know anything about this?" Red X glanced at her over his shoulder.

"I have a strong feeling that I may." They turned around together, so that no one could sneak up behind them. A few bats were disturbed and flew about, startling the two. Red X was hit, and he flew into the wall. Starfire looked around but couldn't see anyone or anything. Suddenly the room was illuminated by a white light. Cyborg had used his shoulder light to brighten the room. Starfire looked round, but could not see anyone, except Red X sat groaning on the floor. Robin went to him and tied his hands behind his back. Raven and Beast Boy led him outside.

"Nice going Star!" Cyborg put his hand up to high-five her, but put it down again as he realised that she wasn't paying him any attention. She was just looking round, as if looking for something. "Come on Star, there's nothing in here." Cyborg followed Robin out the door and gestured that Starfire should do the same. As she reached the door she looked back. One more glance around the room, and she still could not see anything.

"You will not frighten me." She spoke into the darkness, knowing he was watching. Slade was the one who attacked Red X. Why, she did not know. But she was certain she didn't wish to. Starfire re-joined the group, all the while keeping an eye over her shoulder. Robin put a hand on her shoulder and she was startled into looking at him.

"Raven is going to take Red X to the authorities. You coming home?"

"I… Actually I think I will fly, I do so wish to return home." Before Robin could object Beast Boy hopped out of the T-Car and pulled at Starfire's hand.

"Please can I come with you?! I seriously need to use the bathroom, you'll be quicker and I'm scared that I'll pee myself if I change!" He danced about a little. Starfire couldn't help but giggle at her friend.

"Of course friend Beast Boy!" Without another word, the two took off. Within a few minutes they had arrived at the roof of the tower, and Beast Boy shot Starfire a quick 'thanks' before running full speed to the bathroom. She giggled again before following his path. Reaching her room, she walked inside and noticed it was dark. It was still light outside, but her blinds had been closed. She was sure she opened them that morning. Frowning, she tried to turn on the light, but it wouldn't come on.

"I thought I told you to give my message to Robin?" The door shut behind Starfire and she jumped, illuminating a starbolt out of fear. Slade was stood in the corner, just out of sight.

"If you so wish for Robin to know of your return, then why do you not just do so yourself. I will not be controlled by you." She expected a retaliation from Slade, and was surprised when he stepped into her view, his hand on his chin, contemplating.

"You know, you have such a stronger will than Robin. More of a need to protect, than a need for knowledge. Perhaps there is another way I can go about this. I like you girl. Do keep an eye out for me won't you." He walked over to the corner again, and Starfire shot a starbolt at his back. But when the smoke cleared, there was a hole in the wall and no sign of Slade. The lights came back on. Starfire wasted no time in running to the window and opening the blinds, letting the light flood in. She was not enjoying this. Despite her objections, Slade was frightening her, much more so than he, or anyone, had done in the past. And it seemed that scaring her was his goal.

Never had Starfire been so unsure of what to do. Other times, even if it were a friend who had been her trouble, she would always have her other friends to be there to help her. This time, she was on her own, because she didn't wish to involve anyone in what was happening. If she could contain Slade, then Robin wouldn't have to find out. She would just have to act normal, as if nothing had happened.

She heard Robin, Cyborg and Raven arrive back. She went out to greet them, before Robin had a chance to come into her room and speak to her alone. He would want to know about what happened with Red X in detail, where as if the group were there, she could skirt around it. And there was nothing she could think of that would be more painful than being alone with Robin at this moment. She entered the room and smiled.

"Yo Star! Nice going with X!" He got his high-five from her this time!

"Thank you Cyborg! I am glad I could be of assistance!"

Before Robin could talk to Starfire, Raven stepped forward. "So what's for dinner? I'm hungry."

"Oh I'll cook something up!" Cyborg moved over to the kitchen to start preparing something. Robin thought about trying to ask Starfire again, but decided against it. She wouldn't tell him anything if he kept bugging her anyway. So he went and sat down next to Beast Boy on the sofa, trying his best to forget.

A couple of hours later, dinner was over and everyone was relaxing into the evening. Starfire was washing dishes, and the other four were watching television. Beast Boy looked over to Starfire. "Star, are you sure you don't want help? It is my night to do the dishes after all."

"Oh no, this task is helping my mind to wander. It is almost enjoyable." Truth was, Starfire wanted to do anything to keep her mind from Slade, even doing the dishes. Robin shot her a sceptical look, but she missed it as she scrubbed at a plate.

A beeping sound filled the room. "A transmission? Who could that be?" Cyborg moved over to the computer. Starfire was drying the plate and was reaching up to put it in the cupboard.

"Hello Titans." That voice entered the room. A gasp was heard from all the Titans, a growl from Robin. And a smash was heard from the kitchen as Starfire dropped the plate and it shattered on the floor. Despite his anger and shock, Robin noticed, but kept his eyes fixed on the screen where Slade was stood, arms crossed. Starfire gingerly walked into the open room, and took in what she was seeing. It wasn't supposed to happen this way. He wanted her to tell them! "Hello Starfire."

Robin balled his fists. Why was Slade singling her out? "What do you want Slade?!" But he was ignored. It was as if Slade hadn't even heard him, he was just staring at Starfire.

"That bruise not healed yet? I have to admit, it was a nasty kick. I'd apologise if I hadn't have thought it would get my message across…" All but Robin had turned to look at her. "Oh! They don't know do they? About our little rendezvous in the park?" He was toying with her; of course he already knew they didn't know. He was trying to get her in trouble with her friends. "I'm hurt Starfire. I kept you company whilst you were alone."

"You attacked me and left me lying on the ground!" Starfire wanted to punch the screen, to get rid of his voice.

"Well Robin really should keep a better eye on his teammates. You were alone, and vulnerable." An awkward silence filled the room. Slade and Starfire just glaring at each other. Cyborg, Raven and Beast Boy were glancing between the two. Robin had not moved.

"What is it that you require from me? You wanted Robin to know of your presence and now he knows. Surely now you can leave me alone!"

"No my dear, I can't. I won't. You're a part of it now. I'll be in touch again soon, my damage here is done. For today." The screen went black. Silence filled the room once again.

"Star?" Beast Boy stepped forward but Raven pulled him back with black energy. They knew better. Starfire was looking at the floor. She didn't know what to say. They knew now, Slade had told them. She realised now that this way he could do what he wanted, and exploit Robin's feelings for her, if he still had any, and his obsession with Slade. But Starfire was certain that his Slade obsession would take over whatever feelings Robin had for her, because she had lied to him. Slowly her eyes met Robin's. He was furious.

Starfire was frightened. She could feel him glaring down on her, ready to scream at her. She started to panic, and without warning she took off through the door. Robin growled and ran after her, jumping over the sofa and leaving Cyborg, Raven and Beast boy. They did not follow. Robin wouldn't want them to. He followed Starfire through the building and up to the roof. Throwing the door open he heard her gasp and looked over in her direction. She jumped, and tried to take off into the darkening sky, but Robin was quicker. He fired a grappling hook at her and it wrapped around her, pinning her arms to her side. Not caring, Robin pulled and Starfire was brought down with a harsh thud onto the roof. She groaned and opened her eyes. Robin was stood over her, glaring. She met his gaze once and then looked away. He bent down and grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him. His grip firm. Starfire had tears in her eyes. Again she was scared. But this time, she was scared of Robin. 

* * *

I do hope you are all enjoying this. :) please review if you have time! Midge.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Robin refused to let Starfire look away from him, and she was too frightened to try. "I want the truth Starfire." It wasn't often that Robin was so harsh to Starfire, if anything, he was nicer to her than he was to anyone, but now he was in 'Slade Mode, and there wasn't much anyone could do about it. She knew now that she would have to tell him everything, no matter how much she didn't want to.

"Robin… I only did it to protect you." She pulled out of his grip, her arms still tied by the grapple. "Slade wanted to exploit you; he said he wanted to use your obsession with him to destroy you. I couldn't let that happen so I tried my hardest to keep his return contained. When he realised I wasn't going to tell you, he decided to tell you himself." She carefully kept out that Slade knew about what had happened between her and Robin in Tokyo, if there was one thing Robin could do without, it was a reminder that he had broken her heart. Surprisingly Robin stood, and turned away from her.

"What happened in the park?" His tone showed nothing of how he was feeling, and this frightened Starfire. She was unsure how Robin was reacting. She managed to sit up, still tied.

"I was sat by the fountain when he came, and told me he wanted me to give you a message. That was when he attacked me, and he said to tell you that he had returned, and this time, he was not going to fight fair."

"Anything else you feel you should mention?"

"I… Robin please. I do not think…" Robin cut her off.

"Starfire. Is there anything else I need to know?"

"I feel like Slade has been following me. If I am to be truthful, he was the one who apprehended the Red X in the warehouse, not I, but he had vanished before anyone arrived. And…" She stopped. Should she really tell Robin that Slade had been in the tower? In her room?

"And what?" Robin turned and looked at her, his expression hadn't changed. He was still furious. But Starfire was unsure if he was mad at her, or at Slade.

"And… I did not want to tell you because I knew that this would happen. Even though I knew you would be aware of Slade at some point, I was trying to keep it to myself for as long as possible. I did not know that Slade would just appear and tell you." She looked to the floor, unsure of how many more times she could look at Robin's expression.

"Knew what would happen Starfire?" Robin stepped towards her again, anger evident in his voice. She knew that he was asking a… Rhetorical question? He already knew what she was referring to, and he wanted her to say it.

"I… I do not want to admit it, and Robin I know you do not wish to hear this, but Slade was right." She saw Robin's brow furrow in anger and he balled his fists. "Robin, I feared that you would begin your hunt for Slade again and become, as Slade puts it, obsessed with finding him. He said that you would not stop until either you or he was dead and I believe him! Truly I do. I am sorry Robin."

"Do you realise what you have done?!"

"Robin please, I was…"

"He's after you now! If you'd have just told me when this whole thing started then you wouldn't be in such danger."

"Forgive me, but I just wished to help!"

"I don't need your help Starfire." He ran a frustrated hand through his hair. Starfire looked at him hard. Without hesitation she tore the grapple apart and freed herself. Robin's words had upset her. She stood and faced him.

"If you do not need help with Slade, then why is he still out there? And if you do not need my help, then why am I still here? Why are Beast Boy and Cyborg and Raven still here if you do not 'need' help? You may not wish to admit it, but you know you cannot do this alone."

"I meant that I don't need your protection." The two stood facing each other. Robin could not hide his growing frustration and stress.

"You do Robin. If not from Slade, then from yourself. You and he need to stop this on-going battle. Do you not understand that neither of you can succeed without damaging yourselves? You and Slade are so… similar in your determination for the destruction of the other." Without warning Robin dived on her and pinned her to the ground. He wasn't one to attack his friends, never mind Starfire, but she pushed him too far.

"Don't you compare me to him. Of all the people Starfire, you should know better." He looked at her eyes, wide with fear.

"If you are not like him, then why do you attack me? Just like Slade did?" Tears gathered in her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. Robin however, noticed the liquid. Starfire continued. "Slade kicked me to the ground and held me down by my throat. All so he could get his message to me. And here you are, holding me down, to try and get your message to me that the two of you are not similar." Robin's eyes widened as he realised she was right. He looked away before getting off of her. Starfire quickly stood again and rubbed her shoulder where Robin had had her pinned. "Robin…"

"Look Starfire, I'm sorry. But Slade is out to get you now and I don't know why. I have to find him and I have to take him down before he can do anything to you!"

"Robin, you need to stop. You need to think rationally about this. I feel that Slade cannot succeed if he cannot exploit you. If you can try and control yourself, and not put everything into trying to find and defeat him, then he cannot possibly cloud your mind." She stepped towards him, and gently put her hand on his face. "I agree that we must find Slade, as we must any criminal, but as with any other criminal we must wait for the right moment to take them down. Slade said that he would be in touch again soon. Could we not just wait and find out what it is that he wants. Slade will want you to know. He will tell you things to lure you in. If we wait until he contacts us, then we can prepare ourselves for what it is that he will bring."

"Starfire we can't."

"Can we not?" She stepped closer and grabbed his hand, the other still stroking his cheek. "Could we not just…" Robin pulled away from her and turned his back on her.

"Starfire, don't start this again."

"But Robin…" She reached for his shoulder.

"I said no!" He pushed her hand off his shoulder as he turned to face her. Starfire had been so frightened that he was going to attack her again that she jumped back and produced a starbolt, aiming it at his chest. She did not fire. "Starfire, you know I can't. Even if I wanted to, it's too much of a risk now that Slade is after you."

"Even if you wanted to?" She let her arm fall, and the starbolt dissipated. "Are you saying that you truly do not have the feelings for me? Are you saying that what happened in Tokyo did not mean anything to you?"

He wanted so badly to tell her. To take her in his arms and kiss her again. To tell her everything would be okay. But he couldn't. He needed to protect her. Even more so now that Slade was out to get her. So he had to lie to her. He had to break her heart, so she would stop trying. So she would be safe. It was the only way. He looked at the floor and sighed before looking at her face again. No expression, no change in tone, he gave nothing away. "Yes Starfire. That's exactly what I'm saying."

Starfire brought her hands to her mouth and gasped. Once again she cried, the tears falling down her face. Robin didn't move, despite wanting to. He just watched as her knees buckled and she fell crying to the floor. He just stood and watched. Unknowingly to Starfire, it was breaking his heart, but it had to be this way. After a few minutes, she calmed down, and their silence was only broken by her occasional sniffles. Robin walked behind her, and wrapped his hands under her arms, lifting her to her feet. "Come on Star, inside." She refused to look at him, and slowly made her way to her bedroom. Robin followed behind her, until she went in her room.

"Robin, what's going on?" Raven, Cyborg and Beast Boy met him in the corridor.

"Slade is after Starfire. I don't know why, but we need to find out. But we also need to keep her safe. She said she refused to tell us to try and protect me, but this time Slade's not after me, and I'm unsure what he's willing to do to reach his goal. She doesn't leave this tower without me. If we're on a mission, I want a pair of eyes on her all the time. No excuses. We have to keep Slade away from her."

"Is she…" Beast Boy walked towards Starfire's door.

"I think it's best that we leave her alone for now. I doubt she's stupid enough to go out alone again, not after her encounter with Slade. Beast Boy, Raven, I want you to keep an eye on her. If you can, when she comes out of her room, get her into the Command Centre and keep her there. Cyborg, I need your help to see if there is anything on any of the security cameras from the night Starfire went out, and the time when Red X was at the docks." The four dispersed.

Starfire had been listening to everything Robin said. She was somewhat relieved that Robin felt so compelled to protect her, but she also knew that Robin's obsession with Slade had begun once again. Plus, Robin was probably only protecting her because she was a Titan. But what Robin didn't know, was that Slade could get in and out of the tower unseen. Undetected. She knew she should tell him, but it would only make matters worse. It did create a sense of fear in Starfire though, and she couldn't calm it. She knew that no matter what Robin did to try and protect her, Slade could reach her anyway.

Robin and Cyborg were going through video footage from the camera's set up at the docks and the park. Slade was unseen at the docks. But on the footage of the park, Robin and Cyborg managed to watch Starfire and Slade's fight from several different angles. The only problem was that they couldn't hear anything that was being said between the two. Robin rewound the footage, and played it through again. "Even on screen he manages to just disappear and reappear without a trace."

They watched as Slade kicked Starfire to the floor. "I'm not surprised she was limping, he wasn't holding back." Cyborg kept his eyes fixed on the screen. "Then he just leaves. Poor Star, she must have had to walk home, hurt and in the rain..."

"I don't understand. If Slade wanted to get his message to me, then why wouldn't he talk to me during that transmission. He only wanted to talk to Starfire."

"The man's unpredictable Robin. You never know what he's thinking."

Cyborg was right. Robin really didn't have a clue what Slade was thinking, or planning. Perhaps Starfire was right. Maybe they should just wait. Slade would come to them. Or at least he would come to Starfire. 

* * *

Don't worry! Some serious action coming soon :D i hope you enjoyed! Midge.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"No way dude! Wicked Scary four is playing in fifteen minutes! That's so awesome!" Beast Boy was too excited about this. Raven raised an eyebrow at him over her book.

"Haven't you seen that like seven times?"

"Yes. But it's still awesome! Please watch it with me!" He ran over and batted his eyelids at her.

"No. This film lacks substance and once you've seen it, it's not scary anymore. I'm going to meditate." She left. Beast Boy stuck his tongue out at her as she walked away from him.

"Well I don't wanna watch this on my own…" And then a little light bulb appeared above his head and he sped out of the room. He approached the door cautiously and knocked. "Um, Starfire?" A few moments later, the door opened to reveal a very sad looking girl. "I'm sorry to disturb you, but I was wondering if you wanted to watch Wicked Scary Four? I know how much you like it." He smiled innocently at her.

"I would not say I like the scary monster, but it is quite a thrilling film. Of course I will watch with you Beast Boy." Starfire smiled genuinely at him. She was happy to know that not everyone hated her for lying about Slade. "Shall we make the popped corn?" She moved out of her room and the two walked back to the Command Centre.

"Tell you what Star, we'll make popcorn, and find all the sweets we can, and get some sodas from the fridge and have a mega movie feast! Just don't do what you did last time and have popcorn in your hands when the monster comes out. Cyborg was getting popcorn out of his circuits for weeks." The two laughed a bit at the memory, and Starfire sighed happily. Even if Robin hated her, Beast Boy didn't.

Ten minutes later, the film was just about to start, and Starfire was sat with a blanket and a cushion, ready to cover her eyes if she had to. Beast Boy was sat next to her, also with a blanket. On the table in front of them was an assortment of sugary goodness. "Oh it's starting!" Beast Boy ran and turned the lights off, the television being the only light in the room. The two of them sat through the film, eating and drinking occasionally. They both made good use of their blankets and cushions to cover their eyes when necessary.

At one point, when the monster jumped out of the darkness and into the screen, Beast Boy and Starfire jumped and hugged each other, before realising how tight they were hugging and jumping away from each other. They both laughed. Beast Boy heard the door open, but Starfire was oblivious. He turned to see Robin leaning in the doorway, staring at the two. He said nothing.

"Beast Boy, look, this is where the monster goes after the young boy! Is it not terrifying?!" She pulled her blanket closer. Beast Boy just looked back at the screen leaving Robin to look at the back of their heads.

"Don't you think this monster is just the most horrid looking one yet? Out of all the Wicked Scary series, he is definitely the worst."

"I must disagree; the one from the first Wicked Scary was the worst. Due to Raven making it real." They both giggled again, and watched as the movie went on. Robin watched in the door way for some time, not sure himself why he was still there. Beast Boy heard the door close sometime later, but ignored it and continued watching the film with Starfire.

Robin had, in actual fact, been pulled away from the door by Raven. "I don't think spying on her will make you feel any better Robin."

"I'm not spying, I'm just making sure she's okay."

"She will be, as long as we can keep Slade away from her. But I think you two need to keep your distance from each other as well. You can't tell her that you don't want to be with her, and then spend all your time following her. She'll only get confused. As long as one of us is with her, then we'll keep her safe. No matter what Slade is planning, we can at least be sure that Starfire won't get hurt." She looked at him, no expression on her face. He sighed. She was right, he knew that. But as he said before, he feels like he's the only one who can stop Slade.

"I just don't know what to do. Slade has always been after me."

"You need to go to bed. Rest. Sleep. It will help you."

And he did. Robin thanked her and then sulked off to his bedroom. Raven did the same.

It was quite late when the movie had finished, and Beast Boy and Starfire had spent five minutes after that cuddled in their blankets. There was a mess of sweet wrappers, popcorn boxes and empty soda cans on the table. "That was one awesome scary movie feast!"

"Mega movie feast." Starfire corrected him, and they smiled at each other. Beast Boy looked at the clock and yawned.

"Well Star, I'm beat! I'm gonna hop off to bed! You coming?" He folded his blanket up as he spoke.

"Oh, I will go soon. I will just get myself some water and sort the table out. You go to bed." She smiled at him again, and waved him off as he left the room. He flicked the lights on as he left, which she was grateful for. Grabbing a bag, she threw away everything that was on the table; and tidied up the area, turning the television off and putting away the blankets. She then went and got herself a glass of water, before leaving for the bathroom.

It was whilst she was brushing her teeth that she heard it. A chuckle of sorts. Starfire popped her head out of the bathroom door, toothbrush still in her mouth, and looked down the corridor. Nothing. Perhaps the film was playing tricks on her. Scary films often did. She shrugged her shoulders and went back into the bathroom. Spitting into the sink, she lifted her head, and shrieked as she saw her reflection in the mirror was not alone. Behind her was Slade. But when she turned, starbolt at the ready, there was nothing there.

"Maybe all this business with Slade is turning me into Robin." She sighed and washed her mouth out. This time when she brought her head up, her reflection was alone. Replacing her toothbrush to its rightful place, she left the bathroom, cup of water in hand and made her way to her bedroom.

"Alone again?" the voice came from behind her and she dropped the glass, but when she turned around there was no one there. But it was definitely his voice. She turned back the way she was walking, and he was stood at the end of the corridor. All she could see was his silhouette. "My, my, we are jumpy tonight aren't we?"

Starfire lit a starbolt, but when the green light filled the corridor, there was nothing to see. Slade wasn't where she had seen him. She froze in fear as she felt a breath on her neck. She didn't dare move as he whispered into her ear. "Now you see me. Now you don't." She heard him laugh, and she spun, sending her starbolt down the corridor. It hit the wall. "Missed me." He was behind her again. How did he keep doing that?

"What is it that you want from me?!" She turned and faced him. His hands were behind his back and he just stood there, and chuckled.

"I don't want anything from you yet. I just thought you might want to be a part of my little game. I'm finding it most amusing, aren't you?" He stepped towards her.

"Whatever game it is that you have me involved in, I do not wish to play." She stepped back in the hope of getting away from him. But he followed her, sending her further back down the corridor until her back hit a wall. He put his hands on the wall either side of her.

"You're going to play my little game whether you like it or not. You don't have a choice." He bent down so his face was nearly touching hers, she shut her eyes. "You are afraid of me Starfire. I can feel it. If Robin couldn't beat me, what chance do you have, right? But as a matter of fact, you have more of a chance than Robin ever did. You just refuse to fight me. Not that you could beat me in a fight."

"You do not fight fair!"

"I told you that I wouldn't, and as always I stand by my word. I fought fair with Robin, but you, you're much stronger than Robin in every way. You're just too afraid to fight me."

Her eyes glowed and she pushed him back. "I am not afraid of you!" He smiled at her under his mask. This was what he wanted.

"If you're not afraid, then why don't you come and take me down." He beckoned her with his hand and she growled at him. Why was Slade so frustrating? In an instant, Starfire's eyes turned green, as did her hands. "Come and get me." And she did, flew at him so fast, he didn't have time to move, she caught him by the shoulders, and they went tumbling to the ground. Starfire landed on top of Slade, but he pushed her off over his head, and she landed on her back behind him. He stood, and loomed over her, but was sent back by a shot in the chest from Starfire's eyes. She hopped to her feet and flew at him again, managing to knock him off his feet with a punch to the jaw. He sat up, rubbing his face. "You're a lot more inclined to fight when you're angry."

He was right. Starfire only really fought when she had to because of criminals, or she was training, but when she was angry, it spurred her on to be better, to win. Slade made her very angry. She replied with a starbolt, which hit him again, and sent him back. He landed by the stairs to the roof, and smiled. Without a second thought, he ran up them, leaving Starfire to follow. But when she made it to the top, Slade was nowhere in sight.

Starfire turned, starbolt at the ready, but he was hiding. "How can I fight you if you will not show yourself?" She turned again, but still he was not there. She walked around the air vent, to make sure he wasn't hiding there, but he wasn't.

"You know, I think I was wrong about Robin. He seems to be so sure of himself that he doesn't want to be with you."

Starfire shot a starbolt behind her, but it didn't hit anything.

"Perhaps he will find someone else? Someone who he deems more important than his duty?"

She shot another one, in the direction of where she thought the voice was coming from, but again, it hit nothing. And not only was she angry, but Slade's words were upsetting her.

"If I couldn't get Robin over to my side for the greater good, how do you expect him to want a distraction like you?"

"How is joining you for the greater good?"

"I didn't say it was good for everyone."

She was upset now. Did Robin really think that she would be a distraction? She'd never ask him to stop fighting, to stop being a hero. She didn't want him to. It was one of the reasons she liked him so much.

"I think you're just going to have to face it my dear. Robin doesn't love you. Why would he want to be with someone who can beat him in a fight? You know how much Robin cares about being the best he can, but he knows you're stronger than him. Robin breaks easily, whereas you have a much stronger will power, and don't let things overcome you…"

She didn't realise she was at the edge of the roof until Slade appeared in front of her and she tried to step back in shock. "But then again, I could be wrong." And he jumped at her, grabbing her around the waist, pinning her arms to her, and they both fell off the top of the tower. And it was then that she realised what he'd done. All the taunting, all the ridicule, all the talk of Robin. He'd been upsetting her, playing with her emotions. "Have a nice flight." He laughed and let her go. She didn't see where he went; she was too scared to even think about it.

She couldn't fly. The ground was creeping closer. It wouldn't kill her, but it sure would hurt. She let out a bloodcurdling scream, and then everything went black.

XXXXX

Robin heard it and he shot up in panic. "Starfire?"Quickly he got out of the covers, not bothering to get dressed; he ran to her room and opened the door. Nothing. And her bed was still made, which means she hadn't gone to bed after the movie with Beast Boy. "Starfire?!" he shouted down the corridor but only got an echo of his own voice in return.

"Robin!" Cyborg was running to him from one direction, Beast Boy and Raven from the other.

"Did any of you hear it?" Robin looked as they all nodded.

"I tried to reach her, but I just can't find her anywhere." Raven looked at Cyborg. "Try tracking her communicator." And he did.

"Scan says that she's on the roof." The four quickly made their way up there, but when they got there, Starfire was nowhere to be seen. They fanned out to look for her. Robin traced the edge of the roof, looking for anything. "Robin! It's saying she should be stood right next to you." Cyborg came over to him. Robin looked confused. And then he looked down. Her communicator was on the floor, and he picked it up. Beast Boy and Raven came over.

"But if that's her communicator, then where's Star?" Beast Boy looked over to Robin. He didn't know. Where was Starfire? Robin turned to look out over the city.

"We have to find her; it has to be Slade behind this." His eyes dropped. He hadn't managed to keep her safe. And then he saw it. He wasn't sure at first, because it looked so small. He squinted to try and focus his eyes better, and then they widened. "STARFIRE?!" 

* * *

Bad Slade! :O I hope you're all enjoying this still :) Please Review, id like to hear what you think! Midge!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"She should be fine. No broken bones or anything, just a few cuts and bruises and she might be a little stiff for a week or so. Other than that, she should wake up soon." Cyborg clicked a few things on the screen, making sure that the scans were correct. Beast Boy was stood in the doorway, unsure with what to do with himself. Now was not the time to make jokes.

"I've healed everything I can, the rest she'll have to do on her own, in time. I just don't know what this is going to do to her mentally. We need to find out what happened. I think she fell, but I can't be sure." Raven was stood at the end of the bed, looking over her bedraggled friend. Robin said nothing. He was sat at the bed side, fully dressed now, his head in his green gloved hands, just as he had been for the past hour. Raven looked at him, a sad look on her face. She knew how he felt. Well, she knew how everyone felt, but Robin, he felt worse. Robin… he felt like this whole thing was his entire fault.

Sensing this, Raven felt it only right that she usher Cyborg and Beast Boy out of the room, and leave Robin to watch over Starfire as she slept. Now it was quiet, Robin raised his head. All he could hear was the steady beep of Starfire's heartbeat through the monitor, and her slow breathing. As gently as he possibly could, he moved a few stray strands of hair from her face. He scanned over her body, just to reassure himself that she was actually fine. A few cuts here and there, nothing extensive. Her left arm was resting on her stomach, and her right was laid down next to her, the heart monitor attached there.

"I'm so sorry Star." He grabbed her hand lightly; just placing his hand on top of hers on the off chance that she might feel that she was safe. And he just sat there for a while, holding her hand, in silence. He wasn't quite sure what he was thinking. There was just too much going round in his head. What happened? Did she fall? Was it Slade? What was she doing up there in the first place? He didn't know, and it annoyed him. Frustrated him to no end. But, what he did know, was that none of this would have happened, if he'd been with her. He didn't keep her safe. Like he promised himself he would.

"No… Don't…"

Robin flicked his attention to Starfire's face. She must have been dreaming. Her head was moving, a pained look on her face. He stood, and started to stroke her hair to try and calm her, but she wouldn't stop.

"No… Robin… You… SLADE!" And she shot up, causing Robin to jump and let go of her hand, and her hair. Her breathing was erratic, and she was panicked, unsure of where she was. She looked and saw Robin stood next to the bed, and she calmed.

"Starfire, are you okay?" He didn't get a response. Instead he was dragged into an awkward hug by the girl. He wrapped his arms around her, and hugged her back. "Star, I was so worried about you." They pulled apart.

"Robin… I do not know what to do." She looked down at her lap.

"Nothing at the minute." He unwrapped the heart monitor from her arm, and she looked at him confused. He smiled gently at her. "You're going to come with me to the kitchen, and have a drink, and then tell me when you're ready." To say she was shocked was understated. This was so unlike Robin, so out of character. Starfire swung her legs over the side of the bed, and looked dumbfounded at Robin's outstretched hand. He chuckled at her, and placed it on her shoulder to help her down. Admittedly, she needed it; she was unsteady on her feet.

"I am not too sure about this."

"Don't worry, I'm right here. I won't let you fall." They took a step together and then another. It put enough confidence in Starfire that Robin really wouldn't let her fall, but also assured her that she was too shaken to walk on her own. Slowly, and steadily, they made their way to the kitchen. Raven, Cyborg and Beast Boy were sat around a computer. They looked up when they heard the door open, and watched Robin help Starfire down the few steps into the room.

"Starfire, would you like some tea?" Raven went over to her friend who nodded a small nod. Robin sat her on the sofa, and went over to the other two boys.

"What are you looking at?" he peaked over Beast Boy's shoulder to see the screen.

"Nothing. We've just spent the past half an hour looking for any traces of Slade, in or around the Tower, or even on the island, and there's just nothing. According to our security system, we are the only five that have been here since Titan's East visited three weeks ago." Beast Boy turned to look at Starfire who was sipping a fresh, hot cup of tea from Raven. She sighed, and looked around at her friends.

"The security system is faulty. Or Slade has found a way to get past it. He has been in the tower." She felt Robin's hand on her arm; he had sat next to her. He was reassuring her that it was okay to continue, and she did. The whole truth this time. How Slade attacked her, played with her emotions so she couldn't fly, and knocked her off the tower. "I did not see where he went, or how he survived the fall, I was too scared of hitting the ground to care. I do not know what to do. He is slippery, and very clever. I cannot beat him."

"For now, I think we should all go to bed, and figure this out in the morning. Slade won't do anything again tonight, after doing that to Star, so we can figure out what to do in the morning." Raven looked at the rest. They knew she was right. What could they do at one in the morning? Nothing much. And so they made their way to their rooms. Robin helping Starfire all the way. They reached her room, and he sat her on the bed.

"Starfire, I think I'd feel better if you stayed in my room tonight. With me." He looked embarrassed at the floor. She too, was sporting a blush.

"Robin do you really…"

"Please?" He interrupted her with his rushed plea. "It will make me feel better. It means I can keep you safe. I can't… I don't want you getting hurt anymore."

"But Robin…"

"I can't let anything happen to you. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if anything did." he looked at her; she could tell he was being genuine. And she nodded lightly. "Get changed whilst I go to the bathroom, and I'll help you to my room." He left, and she was alone. She didn't feel safe. The truth was she was glad that Robin had asked her to stay with him. She herself didn't feel safe on her own. Slade had attacked her both times whilst she was on her own. Perhaps if she were with someone, he wouldn't be able to get to her.

Getting into her bed clothes was difficult. Her whole body ached, and she was sure that it would be twice as bad the next morning. But she managed to get changed in time for Robin appearing in her doorway, back in his boxers, t-shirt and mask. He looped his arm under hers and helped her to his room. Pulling back his duvet, he sat her down. "Take my bed and I'll be right here next to you in the floor." He tried to pull away from her, but she grabbed his hand before he could.

"I would feel safer if you stayed up here with me."

"Star… I don't think that's a good idea."

"Please?" She looked at him sadly. How did she do that? She seemed to have this power that would make him do anything if she looked at him the right way. Maybe it was because she was a girl? Or maybe it was because she was a girl he liked.

"Okay Starfire, if it will make you feel better." And he walked around the otherside of the bed, flicking the light off as he went by, and flicking the lamp on as he reached his bedside table. He got in beside her, and she turned to look at him. For a few minutes, they just lay looking at each other.

"Thank you Robin."

"You don't have to thank me Star. In fact, I think I should be apologising to you. I didn't keep you safe, I didn't protect you."

"I do not believe I asked you to."

"You don't have to ask me. I should just do it. As a leader, as your friend, I need to protect you." He stared into her eyes, those glowing green orbs of hers. The dim lamp light making them shine. His gaze moved down to her lips, oh how he wanted to kiss them. To feel those soft lips against his own. There was something that felt wrong about not kissing her. But before he could debate it, he felt her lips against his own. It wasn't his doing, it was hers. Starfire had taken a shot, and leaned into him, capturing his mouth with her own. He didn't pull back. Rather, he leaned into it himself. Knowing it was wrong, despite it feeling so right.

She pulled back, and laid her head back on the pillow, a small smile playing on her lips. "Goodnight Robin." And she closed her eyes. Robin touched his mouth, the feel of her still lingering there. He couldn't stop his own little smile from forming. Leaning over, he flicked off the lamp.

"Goodnight Starfire."

XXXXXX

The next morning, Starfire woke groggily. At first, she wasn't sure where she was, and then she remembered what happened. Maybe she shouldn't have kissed Robin, but what happened, happened. And there was nothing she could do about it now. She realised she was alone. Robin's room was empty of Robin. Starfire thought about getting up, but she was too comfy and her body refused her anyway. Who knew Robin's bed was so comfy? She snuggled herself up in the duvet and hugged one of his pillows. It smelt like him, and she smiled into it.

Robin's room wasn't actually empty of Robin. He was sat at his desk, behind his computer, and Starfire just hadn't spotted him. He watched her get snuggled in his bed and smiled to himself. It was nice to see that despite everything that was going on with Slade, she could still smile. She was still happy. He just sat and watched her for a while, admiring her. Silkie had followed Robin in earlier that morning when he'd popped out to get a drink, and was currently trying to jump onto his bed.

Starfire heard the little creature jumping, and reached down to help him up. "Well good morning my little bumgorf." She let Silkie crawl under the duvet with her, and stroked him. "If Robin asks, I did not let you in his bed." She giggled and closed her eyes. Robin stifled a chuckle himself. And then he stood.

He knew he shouldn't. It wasn't right. It went against everything he told himself he believed in. But despite everything that was telling him not to, he took off his boots, draped his cape across the back of his chair, and dropped his gloves onto the desk. Starfire stirred as he got in the bed, Silkie cuddled between them. "Robin?"

"Don't worry Star, Silkie comes and sleeps in here all the time." 

* * *

Soo.. bit of fluff there for you! :) not as long as my other chapters but i still hoped you enjoyed it! Midge


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Cyborg knocked on Robin's door a few times. "Yo Robin! I'm glad you're sleeping in and all but its 11.30!" When he got no response, he decided to just go in. "Robin man, I need you… woah!" He stopped dead in his tracks when he found a groggy Starfire and Silkie in Robin's bed, with no Robin. "Star?"

"Oh, good morning friend Cyborg." She yawned and sat up.

"Um… where's Robin?"

"I do not know; he was here when I fell asleep." Starfire pulled the covers off and attempted to stand. It was a little easier than she thought, but it still hurt. Cyborg helped her, realising she was still unsteady. "Perhaps Robin has started the searching for Slade?" Truthfully, Starfire was a bit disappointed that Robin wasn't there, it would have been nice to wake up to him.

"Knowing Robin, probably. Um, what were you doing in his room Star?"

"Oh!" A blush appeared on her cheeks. "Robin insisted that I stay with him, until I am safe from Slade." They walked down the corridor and made their way to the Command Centre.

"Well, I found Starfire, but no Robin."

Raven and Beast Boy were in the kitchen, making breakfast and drinks for everyone. Well… lunch and drinks for everyone. Beast Boy snorted sarcastically. "Robin will come find us when something happens. You know you can count on him to disappear when Slade comes around." Moodily he went back to making the food. Raven just shook her head at him, and took a fresh cup tea to Starfire. They all asked how Star was feeling, and if she was honest, she was fine. Not good. Not bad. But just fine. They also asked her if there was anything else about her encounters with Slade that they should know. She thought about it, and after telling them about Slade being in her room after their encounter with Red-X, and protesting that it would not be healthy for Robin to find out, she sighed in relief that she no longer held any secrets from her friends. Well, most of them.

But even if that was the case, what exactly were her and Robin? He said they can only remain best friends, and she wants more. But she kissed him and he returned it, and then he snuggles with her in bed. So what is this? Is it a relationship? Isn't it? Starfire didn't know. But she knew better than to go bothering Robin with such questions until after Slade was caught. She was brought out of her thoughts when Beast Boy handed her a hot plate of pancakes. Smiling at him, she took the plate and began to eat. As did the other three.

A few hours later, there had still been no sign of Robin, and no one really wanted to go looking for him. Starfire was stood looking out of one of the big windows in the Command Centre, watching as the rain – which had started about an hour ago – ran down the panes of glass. She loved to watch rain, she wasn't sure why, but it just calmed her. There was so much going on at the moment that she just wanted to watch the rain and clear her head. No worrying about Slade. No confusion about Robin. Just rain.

Not that her luck was up to scratch lately, and Robin wandered in five minutes later. When she turned to see who it was she caught his eye, and then looked back out over the rain, half-heartedly listening to Robin and Raven talking.

"Where have you been all morning?"

"Evidence room. Not that I can find anything of use in anything I have. Where are Beast Boy and Cyborg?"

"Garage. Cyborg wanted to get started on some repairs and I think Beast Boy went with him because he was bored."

"Oh right, well I just got a call from Aqualad. He said something about a malfunction in one of their computer systems. They need Cyborg to go and fix it, but we've all been invited to go round for a day or two."

"What about Slade?" Raven watched as Robin flicked his eyes towards Starfire. He didn't look away as he continued talking.

"If we're not here, he can't get to her." He looked back at Raven who gave him a saddened look. "We leave in an hour. Be ready." And then he left. Raven looked back to Starfire who had let out a big sigh.

"Don't worry Starfire, Slade won't be a worry for a few days." She walked over and put her hand on her friend's shoulder to try and comfort her.

"It is not Slade that will bother me. It is Robin."

XXXXXX

So an hour later they were ready to go. Everyone was in their respective places in the T-Ship, and all system checks were done. They took off for Steel City. It would only take them an hour or so to get there, but it seemed so much longer. There was an odd silence that over took everyone, and it was because Robin and Starfire weren't talking. It wasn't that they were mad at each other; they just didn't want to talk about what needed to be talked about. Robin knew he made a mistake, and he enjoyed making it, but he also knew it was wrong to do that to Starfire. All he could do now was tell her that he hadn't meant it, but that would only push her further away than the last time he did that. Plus, that last time he did that, she got hurt by Slade, and it was his entire fault. So what was he supposed to do? He didn't know, but he didn't want to talk about it now.

Starfire on the other hand, felt like it was her fault. Not only had she made herself a target for Slade, but she had kissed Robin despite him telling her that they could never be. But he had kissed her back. Maybe it was just a spur of the moment thing? Either way, she knew what he was going to say. Give her the whole 'Hero' speech again. She didn't want to hear it. She already knew it, and she didn't like it. Perhaps a couple of days with the Titans East would be good? Who knows maybe she could forget all about Slade and feelings for Robin and just relax? It would be nice to try at least.

When they arrived, they were greeted atop the tower by BumbleBee. After greetings and hugs, they all made their way to the almost identical Command Centre. Speedy was in the kitchen, cooking something that smelled really nice. Aqualad was stood in front of their main computer system, scratching his head in confusion. And Mas Y Menos were on the sofa watching television.

"Starfire!" Speedy called over to her, and when she turned her head to look at him, he was beckoning her over. She smiled and walked to him. "Have you ever tried one of these?"

"What is 'these'?"

"Quesadilla! Mexican food! Here try one! They're nice." And he took it out of the pan and placed it on a plate for her. Taking knife and fork in hand, she took a bite and her eyes widened. Speedy chuckled at her.

"This is most delightful!" She took another bite.

"Here, finish that one and I'll teach you how to make them! I had a feeling you'd never tried Mexican food before." Speedy prepared everything as she finished the one he had already made, and set to work teaching her how to make them.

Beast Boy looked over at the two confused. "What's that all about?" He didn't ask anyone in particular, but BumbleBee had heard him.

"Cyborg told us about what's going on, what with Robin telling her they couldn't be together and then Slade being after her. Speedy just wants to try and cheer her up. He has a little bit of a soft spot for sad girls."

"Or sad Starfires… or just Starfire in general."

BumbleBee just giggled at him and the two joined the rest of the Titans who had gone to Aqualad to find out what was going on. After explaining everything that had happened, and everything they had tried to do to fix it, Cyborg took a look.

"Do you think you can fix it Cy?" Robin knelt down next to him.

"Probably. I think because it's a fairly new system, that it's been over used. Ours did the same thing when I first put that one in. All I need to do is replace a few wires and move some stuff. I won't bore you with all the details, but if I make these repairs then it shouldn't be a problem again." Cyborg and Aqualad left the room, to go and find the necessary parts to repair the system. Beast Boy and Raven joined Mas Y Menos on the sofa, Raven only to try and keep Beast Boy out of trouble. Robin… tried his hardest not to get frustrated at Speedy and Starfire.

"Come on Robin, he's just trying to cheer her up. Let's go watch tele, and relax a little." BumbleBee pulled him away and forced him to enjoy the company of others.

Speedy and Starfire had finished making another Quesadilla. They both took a bite, and actually, it tasted quite nice for Starfire's first try. "Not bad Star!" They smiled at each other and finished eating.

"Mexican food is most delightful! Please, what other items of food originate from Mexico?"

"Oh all sorts! Tacos, Burritos, nachos… a lot of o's… Hey! There's a really nice Mexican food place in this city! Why don't I take you there and you can try some? We could go tomorrow if you like? You guys are staying a few days, and if nothing comes up I don't see why we couldn't?"

Starfire looked over at Robin, he wasn't listening luckily. Maybe going out with Speedy wasn't a good idea, what with the given situation with Robin and all. But then again, Robin was only going to tell her that they couldn't be together, so why shouldn't she go out with Speedy? He was only doing it so she could taste Mexican foods, and there was no harm in that right? If Robin didn't want to be with her, then why bother trying to be with him? "I would most certainly like that!" She smiled at him, and he winked at her.

"It's a date then!"

* * *

Sorry about the long awaited and fairly poor updates guys! I move to uni on saturday and its all a big mess! :| Midge


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Robin did not get his intended amount of sleep that night, and woke up feeling moody and groggy. Not only had Starfire practically ignored him all evening, spending most of her time with Speedy, but he'd also been worrying all night about Slade. Sure he probably didn't know that the Titans had come to Titans East, but that didn't mean Robin wasn't scared about what might happen when they go back. So when he woke, he changed, noted the time – 10.30 – and then went to the kitchen where the smell of coffee filled his nose.

Aqualad greeted him in the kitchen with a small 'hello', and handed him a steaming mug. "Robin, are you okay? You seem very deep in thought." Aqualad put a hand on his shoulder. "We will help keep her safe you know. Nothing would stop us from coming if you called."

Robin gave him a small smile. "I don't know what to do. I can't stop her from doing what she wants to do, but at the same time, I'm scared that if I let her out of my sight, she'll get hurt."

"Just try not to think about it today yeah? You can worry about it when you get back, Slade won't be in Steel City."

Before Robin could say anything more, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Raven, Mas y Menos and Bumblebee all piled into the command centre. Cyborg, Beast Boy and Mas y Menos all ran for the controllers of the Game Station and proceeded to play video games. Raven and Bumblebee joined Aqualad and Robin at the kitchen counter, and general conversation started amongst the two Titan teams. Robin had noticed Starfire's absence, but was half glad for it. Things were just too difficult between them at the moment, and they would figure it out when Slade was brought down.

An hour or so later, everyone was preparing lunch, minus a Starfire and a Speedy. Robin had not yet made the connection of the absences of both Titans, and all the other Titans, who knew where they were, had decided to keep their mouths shut about it, and let Robin find out on his own. Besides, it wasn't his business. Beast Boy was about to set plates out on the table when something out the window caught his attention. Setting the plates down, he wandered to the window. Robin noticed and followed him. Then he saw it too. Something big and black racing towards the window.

Without a second thought, Robin pushed Beast Boy out of the way just as the window shattered in an explosion of noise. Robin was tackled, but pushed himself back and landed on his feet. When he regained his focus, there stood Red X. Robin growled and stepped forward, but stopped as Red X stepped back and put his hands up in defence. "I'm not here to fight anyone Kid, I'm here to try and help you…" He scanned the room, and the confused faces of the Titans. "Where's Cutie?"

"Why?" Robin narrowed his eyes.

"Because Bird Boy, she's in danger. Slade knows you're here, and he sent me to try and distract you, but I'd really rather help you."

"Why would you possibly want to help us?"

"I'm a thief, I don't want people to get hurt, I just want things I can't have. He plans on doing whatever it takes to bring you down, including killing, and even I don't want that."

"Starfire is safe with us. She's in the tower somewhere." Robin relaxed a little, realising that Red X wasn't going to attack him. Bumblebee stepped forward, a frantic look on her face, Robin was confused.

"Starfire isn't here Robin! She's out with Speedy at a Mexican Restaurant!"

"WHAT?!"

Now Robin really didn't know what to do. Starfire was out somewhere in a city he was unfamiliar with, and Slade was out to get her. Plus, he was unsure whether to trust Red X or not. But then again, Red X wouldn't have told them about Slade's knowing of their whereabouts if he was helping him. "Right, Bee, you call Speedy. Raven call Starfire. Tell them to get back here as fast as they can. Cyborg, you and Beast Boy go and set the T-ship up for launch. We're going back to Jump City as soon as possible. You…" he pointed at Red X, "You're gonna sit down on that sofa and tell me all that you know. And if I find out this is all a hoax, or a plot, or that you're lying in any way, you're going to wish you'd never met me."

Robin sighed in frustration. He was so sure that Slade would stay in Jump City. And let's not go into Starfire and Speedy. Robin was beyond mad at that, but now wasn't the time to think about it. Now, he had a thief to interrogate.

XXXXXX

Starfire and Speedy had just left the Mexican restaurant, and were beginning a leisurely stroll through the city. It was a beautiful, sunny day and the Mexican food was perfect. Starfire had never known that all these foods could taste so good. She would have to get her team to try their local Mexican food place. "So… if you had to choose, Mexican, or Pizza?" Speedy smiled at her.

"Oh that is a difficult choice. Mexican foods are all so different, but then you can have multiple toppings on Pizzas. If I had to make a decision though, I think I would definitely rather have Mexican foods."

"See! I told you I'd convert you, one way or another." They both chuckled and continued walking.

"It is strange to venture through a city that is so different from the one I am used to. I keep expecting to see things that I would see in Jump City and instead am seeing things that I have never seen before."

"But isn't that just like when you moved to Earth, I'm pretty sure everything here is different from Tamaran?"

"Oh yes. Your Earthly ways still confuse me and the highly populated and built up areas are definitely not what I am used to. But Earth is home now, and I wish to see much more of it."

"Well you know, you can come and visit me, and Titans East anytime you want. I know we don't have much time today because you're leaving tonight, but maybe when you get a free few days, you can come down and I'll show you the whole city?"

"I would like that very much!" They smiled at each other. Starfire was actually having a really good day. Robin hadn't popped into her head once, and he hadn't called her, so he either didn't know about her outing, or he was leaving her to it. And Speedy, bless him, was being lovely. It was true to say that Starfire had often thought of Speedy as arrogant and cocky, but today, he was genuinely being nice, and she appreciated that. She was enjoying her day. Little did she know, she wouldn't enjoy it much longer.

Speedy stopped and held his arm out so Starfire would stop as well. She looked at him, but he shushed her and listened. Then she heard it, she could hear a scream in the distance. It was quiet against the noise of people and traffic, but still audible. Instinctively, Starfire took to the sky and looked around. A short distance away, there was some smoke coming from a building. Probably a normal house fire, but Starfire and Speedy would be faster than Emergancy Services, and could possibly save lives. Swooping down, she picked Speedy up, in the trapeze hold she used with Robin, and they flew off to the fire.

The vibrations and sounds of both Titan's communicators went unheard and unfelt.

When they reached the scene, Starfire put Speedy down but carried on floating. "I can withstand the heat more. If you help to put the flames out, I will go and get people out of the building." With an agreement nod, the two went in separate directions. Starfire went in, and covered her eyes from the smoke. She lit a Starbolt to try and help bring light into the blackness, and walked carefully to where she thought the screams were coming from. When she reached the room she thought she could hear it, the door was locked. Nothing that super alien strength couldn't get passed though and she broke the lock.

This room was surprisingly flame free, though the smoke from the fire in the rest of the house filled the room. Oddly, there was no one here. Instead, in the corner, there was a tape recorder and an amplifier. Starfire stood up and stepped back. It was a trick. A trap. The door slammed shut behind her, and when she turned, who else but Slade was stood against it. He couldn't lock it now that she had broken the lock, but he could stop her getting passed him. "You know my dear; I wasn't joking when I said I wouldn't fight fair. I'm sure that Robin is now frantic about you, guaranteeing my messenger did their job, and after that fall, I'm sure he knows the lengths I will go to, to bring you down. But first, I thought that we might have a little more fun. Just so I know how willing you are to protect."

"I do not wish to participate in any more of your games. You will leave me alone!" She was angry now, Slade was just annoying her. Her eyes glowed green. A threat more than anything to try and get him away from her.

"At this current moment, your Titans East friend is unconscious somewhere in this building. In the next half an hour, a bomb is set to go off at the basement of Titans East tower, bringing down the building and all who are presently in it…"

"Why are you doing this?!"

"All will be revealed in time. Tick. Tock. You had better hurry my dear. Wouldn't want to be responsible for something you could have prevented." Slade stepped aside, and opened the door for her. Starfire glared at him, but ran through anyway to go and find Speedy.

XXXXXX

"Robin!"

He looked up from Red X, and saw Raven and Bumblebee running toward him. "What?"

"Neither of us are getting answers, we've been trying for ages. We've rang, left them messages, but had nothing in return."

Robin sighed in frustration. He looked to Red X who had been no help what so ever. "I've already told you Kid, I know nothing. He wouldn't tell me, all he wanted me to do was keep you busy, whilst he 'carried out his plan'. When I asked him what his plan was, he said that people would get hurt, and the Titans would be no more. There's nothing else I know! I don't know where, and I don't know why. But you can guarantee that he's the reason they're not answering."

"We have to find them. If she's hurt I swear to god Red you're going to be the punching bag I take my frustrations out on."

"What did I do?! I'm trying to help you. Even if I was here to distract you, there's nothing you can do until you find out where they are!"

"Wait! Cyborg's tracker! He can find Starfire's communicator." Robin jumped up, bur Raven stopped him.

"Robin he's tried. The signal is being blocked. He said that he's kept it on, so if the signal reappears, he'll be the first to know and he'll come straight back here. The T-ship is nearly ready, just need to do system checks, but he'll do them so it's ready for us to 'pop straight off'."

"I can't just sit here and wait to find out if they're okay or not. I have to do something."

"There's nothing you can do kid." Red X stood next to Robin and looked at him. "He's got this all planned out, and unfortunately, Starfire is his pawn."

* * *

Sorry about the long wait guys! I'm hoping to get two up today just to make up for it! Uni is great by the way ;) hope you enjoyed this please review! Midge.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Starfire flew through the building, ignoring the smoke in her eyes, and the sting of the occasional flame. It had already been nearly five minutes, which isn't long, but when lives are at stake, time is important. She burst through into what looked like a storage room, and found Speedy, as promised, unconscious in the corner. With ease, she picked him up and put him over her shoulder, opening the nearest window, and flying out. She didn't look back, and she didn't stop to explain to anyone the cause of this. She just flew as fast as she could to the Titans East tower.

A moment later, she heard her communicator going off. Being careful not to drop Speedy, she fished it out of her pocket and answered to a frantic Cyborg. "Star! Where have you been? Are you okay? Your signal was cut off!"

"I am fine. Speedy will need medical attention when we get back. There is not much time, there is a bomb planted in the basement area of the tower that is set to go off within the next fifteen minutes or so! Someone must find it and remove it! If not, you all must vacate the tower immediately."

"Get back here as fast as you can Star, I'll try and find the bomb." And the call ended. Starfire put her communicator away, and sped toward the tower, hoping they would find the device in time. When she arrived five minutes later, she hopped in through the roof entrance and left Speedy in the command centre with Bumblebee and Raven, before heading down to the basement where she found the rest of the Titans and Red X. She didn't know why he was here, but she would enquire later.

"Star we can't find anything." Cyborg walked up to her.

"No, it cannot be. He said there was one here, and that it would destroy this entire building."

"But we've searched and there…"

"It's over here." Red X had interrupted Cyborg, as he had found a small explosive device stuck to a load bearing steel girder. It wasn't big, but then again, it didn't have to be. Starfire ran over to it, and without a second thought, ripped it from its spot and flew up the stairs with it.

"Starfire!" Robin ran after her, but Red X caught his cape and held him back. "Let me go!" But he didn't. And then they heard it, the explosion. Robin's breath caught in his mouth, and as soon as he felt his cape go loose, he ran up the stairs, as fast as his legs would carry him, out the front door. He relaxed when he saw Starfire floating in the sky. She made it, and she had saved the tower. When she landed back by the tower, Beast Boy smiled at her.

"Nice going Star. You saved us." But she didn't return it.

"There would be no need for me to do the saving of anyone if I had not gotten myself into this mess in the first place…" She hugged herself. "I must go and see friend Speedy. It is my fault he got hurt." And she sulked off, walking now, into the tower. Robin called after her but she ignored him and carried on her way.

It wasn't long before all the Titans were in the command centre. Speedy was awake, but was suffering from a headache that wasn't going to go easily. Starfire had done nothing but apologise the entire time, despite being told that no one blamed her. Though she felt Robin did. He just wouldn't look at her and she didn't know why. Perhaps he blames her for getting involved with Slade. If only she had stayed in the night Robin broke up with her. Maybe then, they wouldn't be in this mess.

Truth was, Robin was heartbroken. He was mad and upset that Starfire had gone on a date with Speedy. But he was even more annoyed that he wasn't there to protect her. Again. Why didn't he ask where she was sooner? Maybe she really has moved on. Well, wasn't that what he wanted? So that nothing would get in the way of the team? So nothing got in the way of him being a hero? So she wouldn't get hurt? She is getting hurt though, despite them not being together. So was it really worth it? Bottom line was, Robin really didn't know.

It was quiet. Starfire had already been told why Red X was there, and she'd already explained what happened with the fire. No one was talking, just trying to get their heads around what was happening. Until a familiar face popped up onto the computer screen. "Hello Titans." Slade's voice was filled with amusement. "Starfire dear, good job on getting rid of that bomb, I'm proud of you. I have just one final test for you before I can fully make my decision."

Robin looked across at Starfire who was stood with her fists balled. She was getting agitated. He could tell she just wanted Slade to be gone. He would have interjected, but Robin knew that Slade wouldn't talk or listen to him. Instead it was Beast Boy who piped up from his spot on the sofa. "Leave her alone Slade! Starfire's done nothing to you."

"It's not what she's done to me, you adolescent fool. It's what she's willing to do 'for' me." The screen split into two, and a picture of Jump City Titans Tower was on screen. "I may have neglected to mention one final bomb that I have placed in the command centre of your own tower. I suggest you find a quick way home. You have half an hour. Save your tower, and then we'll talk again." And the screen went blank. Cyborg, Raven and Beast Boy, and Robin all gathered around Starfire.

"What are we going to do?" Cyborg was worried, if their command centre went, then everything went. All of their systems, files and communications would be completely wiped out.

"You are going to go to the T-ship and get home as fast as you can. I will travel with the Red X to get back to the tower before that bomb goes off." Starfire walked passed Robin, who was livid, and looked Red X in the eye. "Please, I need your help."

"Look cutie, I can't teleport that far, it wouldn't work."

"But perhaps if we were to teleport multiple times it would be faster? I have to try and save my home, and the home of my friends."

"Well, we can give it a shot. But I'm not making any promises."

Starfire nodded at him, and turned to face her friends. "Make with the haste, and I shall see you soon." Red X grabbed her hand, and in a wave of black and red they were gone. All before Robin could say it was a bad idea. But was it really? Starfire was right, the fastest way back was probably through Red X, even if it would take a few stops on the way. Robin just hated how he wasn't in control of the situation anymore. She was making her own decisions, and he hated it. He was the leader , he needed to have control over the situation. Especially because it involved Slade. Maybe Starfire was right? Maybe Robin really did have an unhealthy obsession with Slade? But maybe he wouldn't if Slade was finally defeated. _That's it Robin, defeat Slade, and all the anxiety will go away._

"Robin what do we do?" Raven pulled him out his thought. "We can't just stay here. Starfire might trust him, but we don't know what Red X's real motives are yet. I'd rather get back there as soon as possible." Robin thought about it, and actually he didn't trust X either.

"Right we'll leave now. We have to get home. Titans East, I'm really sorry, but we have to leave now." Robin was pulled into a surprise hug by Bumble Bee.

"Keep her safe Robin." As that's all that was said before the four Titan's left for their ship and started their journey home. Hopefully to an intact tower, and a safe Starfire.

But when is it ever that simple?

XXXXXX

Starfire and Red X appeared in the command centre, twenty minutes later. Starfire wasted no time in looking around, but before she could move, Red X grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Starfire, wait!" He met her eyes.

"You have never called me by my name before." She was genuinely confused, he really hadn't ever called her Starfire before.

"Look, I need to talk to you…"

"Well can it not wait? I must find this device and dispose of it before…"

"There isn't a bomb in this tower." He interrupted her, and as soon as it was said he looked to the floor. Starfire didn't have time to ask her many questions before the door slid open, distracting her. She gasped loudly as she watched Slade walk nonchalantly down the few steps into the room, his hands folded behind his back.

"Why Red X, I misjudged you. I half expected you to fail. I must give you more credit." Slade walked over and trapped Starfire between himself and Red X. It was then that Starfire understood. She swung round and pushed Red X back.

"You lied to me! You lied to all of us! I trusted you!" She was about to throw a starbolt at him when Slade grabbed her arms and pulled them tight behind her back. Red X stood straight and looked… almost sad.

"I told you I only look out for myself and that's exactly what I'm doing."

"Robin will not let you get away with this." She struggled against Slade's grip, but his strength was too much.

"Perhaps Robin won't…" Slade pulled Starfire back so he could talk into her ear. "But you will. You're going to be a good little Titan and come with me. We both know that you can't beat me on your own, and we both know that the Teen Titans can't beat me without their strongest link, and you're going to come without a fight, because if you don't then you can say goodbye to the Boy Wonder."

"What have you done to Robin?" She didn't get an answer from Slade, but Red X had come close again and she didn't like it. Why did he do this? He said he was helping her. In anger, she shot him in the chest with her eyes and sent him onto his back. This gained her a swift tug of the arms from Slade to the point where she thought her arms would break. He pushed down, not too gently, and got her onto her knees.

"Play nice Starfire, you know I keep my promises, and I promise that if you step out of line then Robin will pay the price." Just then, Starfire's communicator started going off. "Red X, deal with it." Red X picked the device from Starfire's pocket and answered it to Robin's face.

"X, where's Starfire?"

"Oh just flying in from destroying the device. We'll be waiting here for you when you get back!"

"Can I talk to her?"

"Actually kid, she's a bit preoccupied at the minute, so you'll have to wait. But I'll get her to call you when she gets back." And he hung up on Robin, threw the device to the floor and crushed it. "There, they can't track her, call her, or message her. Are you happy now?" He looked at Slade who was still holding Starfire to the floor.

"Good. This is all going a lot smoother than I thought. I had my worries that Robin would be the one to come here first, but no matter. I've got what I wanted. Now, let's leave before the rest of the Titans arrive. I still have preparations to attend to." With Starfire still in his grasp, Slade pulled her to her feet again and forced her to look at him. "I want you to do as I say, when I say it. I know you don't want to be responsible for Robin getting hurt, or worse, so if you behave yourself I might just keep him alive." Slade nodded to Red X, who walked over and placed his hand on Starfire's arm.

"Sorry Cutie." And then they disappeared.

* * *

Two in two days is better than nothing right? :) Midge


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Robin and the remaining three Titans couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief when their Tower came into view, still completely intact. Robin had a small panic attack when he tried to call Starfire back, and his communicator wouldn't connect with hers, but if the Tower was okay, then Starfire must just be waiting for their return. Just as Red X said she would. But then, he said that Starfire would call him back, but if you were her, would you want to talk to Robin? Robin himself doubted that. So he waited patiently, and didn't let on to the fact that he couldn't sit still. He just wanted to run to Starfire and hug her and make sure she was all right. Not that she would probably want him to.

Cyborg brought the T-ship in nice and steadily, and the four of them departed and made their way up to the command centre. Robin would have lied had he said he wasn't disappointed that Starfire wasn't in there. Maybe she was in the bathroom. After they all got a drink from the kitchen, the Titans dispersed around the room to relax. "I should call Titans East and let them know that everything here is okay." Cyborg went to get up from the sofa, but was halted by Beast Boy's voice.

"Is everything okay?"

"What are you talking about?" Cyborg and Raven looked at him sceptically as if he was stupid. He was stood in the middle of the room looking at the floor.

"I'm talking about Starfire's smashed communicator right here on the floor!"

Upon hearing this, Robin didn't hesitate to join Beast Boy's side, and observe the shattered remains of what was definitely a communicator. This was when Robin's panic set in. Instinctively, his brain went into overdrive. _Where is she? Is she okay? This is Red X's fault. Slade._ He was unsure what to do. He was never sure what to do when Slade was involved, but when Slade and Starfire were involved, and Red X was thrown into the mix, then what was he supposed to do? Where did he start? Robin was lost in his own thoughts, unsure of what to do. The world around him had dissipated and blended into black. Starfire could be hurt.

"Robin!" Raven put her hand on his shoulder and brought him back to reality. "We need a plan. We have to find her." She looked at him, and he could see it in her eyes that she was worried. Robin was only just able to handle Slade, and even then he needed the help of his friends. Before heading back into his mind, Robin looked around the room to find the rest of the Titans staring in his direction, waiting for him to give them and idea of what they could do. Robin himself had no idea.

Realising this, Raven stepped in front of Robin and decided to take control. "We'll do a full search of the tower and then an open search of the city. If she's not found, then we'll go from there." With a nod, three out of four Titans left the room, leaving Robin alone with his thoughts.

_They won't find her. Slade's good at hiding. If anything, we'd be better waiting for Slade to come to us, but I just can't. I have to try. I have to make sure she's safe._

And with that in mind, Robin ran out of the room, determined more than ever to bring Starfire back.

A few hours later, the Titans were back in the Command Centre, Robin sat typing furiously on a computer, and the rest sprawled out on the sofa. They had found absolutely no trace of Starfire, Slade or Red X anywhere in the city. None of them could figure out why Red X was working with Slade, and none of them had the faintest idea where they could start looking for either of them. Everyone was startled when Robin banged his fist down on the keyboard and shouted at the screen. Cyborg went over to him, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. "We'll find her man. I promise."

Robin looked up with sad eyes. "I don't want to have to wait for Slade. I don't know what he's doing to her. I don't even know why he wants her, and it's genuinely scaring me."

"We'll get her back, and take Slade down. I'm sure Starfire can hold her own until Slade comes to us. She's a strong girl. Besides, I'm pretty sure Slade won't just kill her; he's using her for something. He only goes after someone if he wants something from them, and Starfire is powerful… Robin?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you love her?"

He was shocked. He wasn't prepared for that question. His eyes widened, and then they hit the floor. After a minute or two, he looked back into Cyborg's eyes. "Of course I do."

"Then I'm pretty positive she'll be okay. We will find her. I think otherwise, you'd go insane. You need her. As much as you deny it, you need her to lift you up, to get you out of 'hero' mode and back to reality. I promise we'll get her back to you."

XXXXXX

Starfire hit the wall with some force, and she let out a grunt before falling to the floor. When the three of them – Starfire, Slade and Red X – had gotten to wherever it was they were, Starfire wasn't sure where, Slade had proceeded to send Red X out, and then attacked the poor girl out of nowhere.

"You've done well Starfire I must say. That was about half an hour you managed to hold up. We'll work on that, your defences need work, but your offence is pretty strong." Slade stood strong in front of her as she sat back against the wall, sore and bleeding.

"Why?"

"You don't need to know why, you're just going to do as I say."

"Never. I will never follow you. Robin will be here, just you…" She stopped as Slade grabbed her around the throat and held her up against the wall, his grip tight.

"Listen, you will do as I say or else you put Robin in danger. I'm warning you Starfire, one foot out of line and Robin will be no more. You will not ask questions, you will not defy me and you WILL comply with everything I say. Do we have an understanding?"

Starfire could only nod lightly in response, and then was dropped back to the floor. Slade walked away, not giving her so much as a second glance before leaving the room. Starfire didn't know what she was going to do, or even what she could do. Slade's threats were, more often than not, followed through and she had no idea how he planned on killing Robin if she stepped out of line. So what could she do other than what she was told? She couldn't let Robin get hurt because of her, it would tear her apart. Starfire sighed in defeat, hatred for Slade running deep within her, and getting stronger. She will find a way out of this, and she will keep Robin safe.

"Come on Starfire…" Red X appeared in front of her. "I have to show you around apparently, after I get you cleaned up."

"I do not wish to be around you." Starfire was still in disbelief that she could have trusted the thief, and she hated him for what he'd done, the situation he'd helped her get into.

"Look, I'm sorry, but I don't exactly have a choice with this. I want to be here about as much as you do. I'm here because I have to be here. So you can hate me and make this harder for yourself, or we can try and have someone who we can actually talk to that isn't 'Slade the Psychopath'."

Starfire looked at him for a minute, trying to determine if he was telling the truth or not. If she was honest, he looked fairly sheepish. He certainly wasn't proud of what he'd done, and he was right; she really would need a friend if she was here for the long run. Red X outstretched his hand to her and she took it, finally deciding that she still didn't trust him but she needed him. "So why are you here, if not by your own will?" She watched as his head dropped.

"I don't want to talk about it… Come on, let's get you cleaned up, I have to show you around or Slade will go crazy at me." He walked off towards the door and Starfire followed in step behind him, aching from her previous fight.

After taking Starfire to what was actually a well-equipped infirmary and getting her cleaned up, Red X showed her… Wherever they were. Red X said he wasn't allowed to disclose their location to her, and Starfire knew better than to press the matter. What she found was that there were a lot of corridors, a lot of locked rooms that neither Starfire or Red X were allowed access to, and, to her surprise, a rather nice room where she and Red X were expected to stay. It wasn't anything special, but considering she was practically Slade's hostage she wasn't expecting an actual bed, plus provisions for making food, and getting showered.

"He said there's no point in keeping you here if he's gonna treat you in a way that might kill you. Besides, knowing what he's got planned for you, you need to look healthy."

"Why? What has he got planned for me?"

"That, you will find out tonight. I can't tell you details, I'll get in trouble."

Starfire sat dejectedly on her designated bed and sighed. "I do not like this. I am worried, not for my own safety, but for Robin's."

"I'm sorry Starfire, there's absolutely nothing you can do. There's nothing either of us can do." He sat down beside her. She found it odd that two enemies were sat talking, both being in the same situation. "I didn't want to do this."

"I will find a way out of this. I have to keep Robin and my friends safe. Slade must be stopped."

"What are you gonna do? Listen cutie, Slade is too powerful. He's tricky, and let's face it, despite your alien strength, he's stronger than you. I think if we even tried to fight him, we'd be fighting a losing battle from the start."

"I do not know what I can do, but we have defeated Slade before. I just need my friends to be able to succeed."

"I wouldn't count on your friends Starfire."

"What? Why?"

"Because I don't think they're going to like what you're doing."

XXXXXX

The Titans sat around the sofa, looking as rotten as they felt. There was no sign of Starfire anywhere in the city. Robin was furious. How could they just disappear off the face of the Earth? He'd realised by now that all he could do was wait for Slade to come to him, as Robin knew he would. People like Slade don't just kidnap people and disappear. He would come to them for something. Probably to taunt Robin.

The four of them were shocked out of their misery by the alarm going off. Cyborg ran to the computer to find out what was going on.

"It's Red X."

* * *

Right guys. Some serious shit gonna hit the fan in the next chapter :D Midge


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

None of them understood. The alarm had gone off. The cameras had clearly shown Red X destroying a building downtown. And yet, when they arrived the building was still intact, and Red X was nowhere to be seen. Robin ran his hand through his hair, clear frustration etched into his face. They had searched the area and found nothing. They had checked the security cameras but they were in perfect working order and hadn't been tampered with. So what was going on? Robin didn't have a clue.

As they continued to search the area, just in case there was anything that they had missed, all at once the alert on each Titan's communicator went off. They all looked at each other in surprise. Robin pulled his T-Comm out of his belt and flipped it open. In a matter of seconds his face went from pure confusion to pure anger. "It was a ploy. A trick to lure us away. Someone's tripped security at Titan's Tower."

Without hesitation the four of them raced back to their respective vehicles. Robin jamming his helmet on as fast as he could, and speeding away. Cyborg got into the T-Car and did the same. Raven and Beast boy were left to fly back. It only took them five minutes to return, but that was still too long for Robin's liking. When they arrived Robin pulled out his communicator. "Beast Boy, Raven, I want you two to go in through the roof. Stop anyone from getting out that way. Cyborg, Start at the basement. I'll go straight to the Command Centre. Titans, go."

And they did what they were told, fanning out to their respective areas. Cyborg entered the basement and, finding nothing out of the ordinary there, decided to work his way up the tower to join Robin. Beast Boy and Raven had gone through the roof and made their way down, also to join Robin. Robin had found nothing in the Command Centre and so he found himself silently searching down the endless maze of corridors that the tower consisted of. If he was in the right state of mind to do so, he would have put a complaint forward about how complicated it was to navigate.

He heard a bang, and he knew exactly where it had come from. "The investigations room." He ran full pelt toward the room but hesitated before going through the door, mentally preparing himself for what could be anything. Slade's robots, Red X, possibly even Slade himself. Staff in hand, he burst through the door, letting it close behind him. There wasn't much light in the room, just a few rays of orange from the setting sun seeping in through the edges of the curtains. He could see an outline of a person who was kneeling before the desk. They had gasped when the door opened, but hadn't moved. "If you give yourself up now, I might not have to hurt you."

The figure rose, staying in the shadows as much as possible. They did not speak. "What are you doing here? Who are you?" When he still didn't get an answer, Robin realised that talking wouldn't get him anywhere. Instead he raised his hand and flicked the light switch. What he saw caused his heart to leap, and his staff to drop. "Starfire?" And there she was, stood behind his desk, looking as normal as she ever did. He was so happy! Until he noticed the look in her eyes. She looked sad. Her eyes dropped to the floor, and he followed her gaze. In her hand, he noticed she was carrying something. His laptop.

"Starfire what are you doing?" He didn't understand. None of this made sense.

"I am sorry."

"Sorry? For what? You're back. You're safe now!" Robin walked towards her and made to grab her arm but she moved back. "Starfire what's going on." He looked her up and down, and then he caught sight of the bruise surrounding her neck. Brushing his fingertips across it, he knew exactly how she'd gotten it. "He hurt you didn't he?" She didn't respond. Robin was getting frustrated by her lack of explanation, but was just so happy that she was safe. "Star please, talk to me."

"Robin I…" She stopped for a moment, seemingly in concentration and then looked back at him. "I cannot stay here." She raised her free hand at him, and he stepped back as the familiar green light was held at his face. It was then that the pieces fit together, it was then that he realised what she was doing.

"Star no! You don't have to do this. I can help you out of this. I know all too well that Slade is manipulative, but that doesn't mean you have to be his apprentice. We're here for you. I'm here for you."

"Robin, you do not understand. I am not Slade's apprentice. Not technically."

"Well then what are you doing? This looks a lot like it did when he got to me."

"I am not his apprentice Robin. I am his pawn." And without warning she shot a starbolt at him. Quite a powerful starbolt. It sent him back through the door, and he landed on the other side of the corridor. Robin was in disbelief. There was nothing he could do but watch as Starfire opened the window and left, his laptop still firmly in her hand.

Cybrog, Raven and Beast Boy all arrived at the scene. Raven helped Robin to his feet, but he was still in shock. "What happened?" Cyborg looked into the room, only to find the window open. "Robin?" Robin looked at his feet, and rubbed the back of his head.

"It was her. It was Starfire."

"What?!" Beast Boy faced Robin, the disbelief shown clearly on his face. "Are you sure? You must be joking! She would never…"

"She did!"

"Slade must be controlling her. He must really want someone to be his Apprentice." Cyborg was thinking what Raven and Beast Boy were. Slade can only turn the Titans against each other if he was threatening them with something. They knew that first hand from what had happened with Robin.

"No." Everyone looked at Robin. "She said that it's not like that. She's not his apprentice, she's his pawn. I'm not quite sure what it means, but it can't be good."

"She's still Starfire though. We can get her back, I'm sure of it. We just need to find out what Slade is holding against her."

"It's deeper than that."

"How do you know?"

"She attacked me." Robin walked into the room and sat down heavily on the chair. It sounded wrong as he said it, and he hated the fact that it was true. Starfire had attacked him.

"So? You attacked us when you were working for Slade."

"No. I attacked you three. I never attacked Starfire. I only shot her with the thermal blaster when Slade had activated his nanobots. It was the only way I could save all of your lives. But Star, she just attacked me out of nowhere…"

"What did she take?"

"My laptop. Everything about every enemy is on that. Including everything I have on Slade and Red X." The silence hit. No one knew what to say. It was obvious now that Starfire was under the same manipulation that Slade had put onto Robin and Terra. But what was it? What was he holding over her that could actually cause her to attack Robin? Robin had been against attacking Starfire because of his feelings. Because hurting her was something he'd never want to do. So did that mean Starfire had finally let go of Robin?

"So…" Beast Boy piped up. "What are we going to do?"

"We need to find out what Slade is holding over Starfire. Cyborg, check for nanobots. We need to get her out of there as fast as possible. She had severe bruising around her neck, next time he might not let go. Raven can you please just keep trying to see if you can connect with her. I know she's blocking you but we have to try whatever we can. Beast Boy, fly around the city, see if she's still out there somewhere. I need that laptop back. If Slade gets his hands on that then I don't know what I'll do."

Robin sat as he watched his friends head off in different directions. He knew he should help them, but he was still in shock that Starfire had actually attacked him. She had only ever done that once and that was because he really needed it, but why would she do it now? It didn't make sense. She didn't need to protect anyone. Robin's head dropped to his hands. It was only when he flickered his eyes open that he saw a stray piece of paper on the floor. Gently, he picked it up, curiosity getting the better of him.

South bound freight train.  
Docks.  
22:30.

He gripped the paper, crumpling it in his hand. Whether Starfire had intended to leave this or not, Robin was finally one step ahead of Slade. He bolted out of the room, ignoring the pain that had decided to grip into his ribs where Starfire had shot him, and went to the Command Centre. Cyborg was stood staring at the computer. "Well me and Raven are free. Raven can't connect to Starfire."

"I've tried but she's pushing me out. There's something she doesn't want me to know." Raven walked up to Robin. "You should get tested for nanobots too, if Slade is using anything against Starfire, it's you." Robin was shocked by the statement. It wasn't like Raven to be so openly obvious about the relationship between Robin and Starfire. Whatever status it may be in. She had a point though. So Robin sat in the chair and let Cyborg do his thing.

"You're all clean man. No bots." Cyborg untagged all of the wires and set Robin free.

"Well that kind of blows that theory out of the water. What else could he have threatened her with?"

"Unless that's just it…"

"What?"

"What if it is just a threat? You know how much Slade holds onto his threats. They're always followed through."

"You might be onto something there Cyborg. We just need to convince Starfire that the threat can't hurt anybody!" Robin was growing happier by the second. Finally they might be able to bring Starfire back.

"Problem is where do we start looking?"

"I know exactly where we should start and the time too." Robin held out the piece of paper and smiled. He pulled his communicator out and called Beast Boy. "Found anything?"

"Nothing, she's long gone by now."

"Right, well come home. I have a plan."

At quarter past ten that night, Robin, Beast Boy, Cyborg and Raven were at the docks. They had located the old train track that ran through and had spread out at different points on the line. Robin had found out that there was a freightliner due to come through the docks, southbound to the next city. He didn't know what it was carrying, but it must be something that Slade was interested in. Everyone was told to wait in their positions for Robin to give his command. They had to separate Starfire and get her on her own. Robin's plan was specific. Do not move until he says so. So they waited.

After ten minutes, Robin could hear the train approaching. He could tell that this freightliner was full, as it was moving very slowly. Scanning the area, Robin noticed three figures stood atop a nearby crane. One was significantly taller than the other two. "It's them. Right team, wait for my signal. Our fight begins now." Robin watched as Slade swung his arm out, signalling the others to follow his direction. Starfire and Red X came into the light as they both swan dived from the crane down towards the train. Starfire took Red X's hand and they both landed gracefully beside each other atop the train. They then separated as Starfire started to use a continuous starbolt to break through the top of the carriage and Red X hopped to the one behind her, doing the same but with a red laser. Slade was still watching from atop the crane.

"Right, Beast Boy and Raven get X. Cyborg keep Slade from coming close if he tries. I'm going after Starfire. Titans, go!" With that they went into action, but quietly. This was a precision fight, not a full frontal attack.

Red X stopped firing the laser when a black pool started to emerge on the train roof. He was highly confused, and yelped as he fell through the pool. Not long after he was ejected out of the side of the train, and landed on the gravel beside the tracks. He only had time to stand before he was rammed into at the side and sent tumbling. Raven appeared behind him and Beast Boy turned human in front of him.

"Red X apprehended."

This was Robin's cue. He grappled onto the train a few carriages behind where Starfire was, and ran along them until he was on the carriage that Red X had previously occupied. Realising that she had almost burnt a full square into the roof of the carriage, he decided he should make his move now.

"Robin! Slade's disappeared!" Cyborg's voice came from his communicator. Starfire heard it and stopped what she was doing, turning to look at Robin. She wasn't looking at him though, she was looking past him. Without even a hint of acknowledgement she turned back to her task. When Robin stepped forward to jump onto her carriage, he was pulled back by something hard across his chest, and his back hit something harder. Looking up he saw the black and orange that was Slade's mask. Slade had used his staff to pull Robin toward him and held him firmly in place.

"She's mine now Robin. You've lost." Slade whispered into Robin's ear, and it angered him. He was not, under any circumstances, going to lose her to this psychopath. Robin ducked under the staff and took a running dive onto the carriage in front. He caught Starfire around the waist and took her down with him. The two of them hit the roof and tumbled off the side of the carriage, Robin landing on top of Starfire pinning her to the floor. Robin was aware that Slade had continued with what Starfire had started, but right now he didn't care. For the first time, Slade was not his priority.

Robin looked down at Starfire; she had no emotion on her face. She wasn't happy to see him, or that he'd gotten her away from Slade, but she wasn't sad either. Not like he thought she would be. He knew how he felt when he was caught by Slade; he felt ashamed. That he wasn't the best he could be if he was manipulated by the enemy. But Starfire, she just seemed numb. "Starfi…" He didn't have time to finish her name before she shot him in the chest with her eyes. He was thrown off of her by the blow and landed on his back a few metres away. Flipping over he got back onto his feet at the same time she did. They were at a standoff. "Why won't you talk to me? What does he have over you?"

"It is about you Robin. It has always been about you." She looked down. Robin's head spun as he the words reached him. Slade has said those exact words to him when he had made Robin his apprentice. It was him. Or at least something to do with him. He slowly approached her; he was actually worried that she would attack him for a third time that day. When he got a few feet away he put his arm out to her. To which she responded by grabbing it and throwing him the opposite way over her shoulder. Again he noticed the lack of emotion that she expressed. She just did it. It wasn't a provoked attack, but she had just tossed him with no emotion. Almost robotic. She'd been told to, he was almost certain of it.

After one more try of getting close to her and being put literally flat on his face he realised that she didn't want him there. He could get close, but if he tried to touch her, she would attack. Robin dusted himself off and stood again. "Look Star, I don't know what's going on, but I'm not going to hurt you. I want to help you."

"I am not worried about you hurting me, because I know that you will not."

"So why do you keep attacking me?"

"I must protect." Before Robin had chance to even be confused by this, he was shot with a starbolt and sent back. He hit a post and fell to the floor with a grunt. Starfire took off leaving him there; Robin was in too much pain to move.

Raven and Beast Boy didn't have time to blink when Starfire sped in and grabbed Red X's hand, who waved at the two as he was taken into the sky by Starfire. Cyborg had run up as the two flew away. "Train carriage is empty. Whatever Slade wanted, he got it." They all sighed, it hadn't worked.

Robin tilted his head back against the post and ran a hand through his hair. He pulled his Communicator from his belt. "Titans. Let's go home."

XXXXXX

When Starfire and Red X had finally made it back –thanks to Red X since Starfire had no idea where Slades hideout was- they were greeted by a slow applause. Slade stepped out of the darkness, clapping his hands. "Well done Starfire. Not only did you get me Robin's laptop, but our plan went off without a hitch and I got exactly what I wanted. Today could not have gone better." Slightly relieved but disgusted by this, Starfire turned to leave, having enough of seeing Slade for one day. "However…" She stopped in her tracks and cautiously turned to look at him "I would like to know how the Titans found out what my plans were for tonight. If either of you know anything about this, please elaborate."

After a few moments of silence Slade became impatient. "No one would like to explain to me how they knew that we would be at the docks for that specific train?..." He walked in front of the two. "Red X, leave." And he did. He wasn't planning on staying around to see Slade's wrath. When he'd left, Slade turned to Starfire. She was tall but he still towered over her. "I have to admit, I expected it. I still don't trust you. And I have to admit though you have guts. Going against me whilst you're under my… supervision, that's daring I must say. Daring but risky. Robin is safe for now, but if I find out about anything like this again, he will pay for it. Mark my words Starfire; I am not a force to be reckoned with. You may leave now we have a long day tomorrow."

Starfire turned and walked towards the door, annoyed that Slade had figured out what she'd done. "Oh and Starfire…" She looked back at him. "Well done on your attack on Robin. It was most pleasing." He left her then with her own thoughts, and with a sigh she trudged off.

* * *

So guys this is to make up for not getting any in lately :) hope you enjoy it! Midge


End file.
